The Day You Will
by MoonlightKCreations
Summary: After returning to Hillwood, Helga questions the moment she and Arnold had shared in San Lorenzo. While she struggles with accepting his feelings, the rest of her life crumbles beneath her.
1. On Her Own

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **On Her Own**

And just like that, it's gone.

She was used to feeling disappointed, however. It seemed as though most things in life were just that. A disappointment. As if nothing in the world could ever go the way she wanted it to. The way she needed it to. The years she'd spent trying so hard to mask her feelings had gone to waste because she had so desperately wanted to hear how he felt about her. How he saw her.

It had been days since they'd started sixth grade. Since he'd taken her hand in his and smiled sweetly at her. Since she'd feigned anger and pulled away from him before spatting those nasty words and walking off without him. Days since he'd made an effort to talk to her or even approach her.

Instead, Helga had caught Arnold eyeing her from across the room. A look of doubt on his face as she'd stared back at him for the few seconds that she did. She could have sworn she'd seen a tiny spark of hope in his eyes one of those times. And yet, she'd kept her distance as well.

The days had gone by as if nothing had ever happened. As if the moment they shared while dangling for their lives had never happened. As if the kiss they shared and that moment of pure bliss had...never happened.

And it didn't make sense. Why hadn't things changed? Why hadn't she just taken his hand and been happy?

What was she afraid of?

Was it that, for some reason, every ounce of hope that she held onto felt like it was fading away? Or maybe it was her locket, faded and chipped from the journey to San Lorenzo, that caused her to lose faith in herself? Arnold's picture in pieces behind the frame stared back at her as if to mock her.

Whatever it was had dropped a massive speed bump on the road to the dream she'd longed to live in.

And it hurt.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was scared for sure. However, the thing that scared her the most… the thing that made her fear approaching Arnold was her insecurity. Her lack of self-confidence stung the deepest parts of her being. She was afraid of him rejecting her. As if he had completely lost his mind when he kissed her back in the jungle, and had regret it upon return.

"Am I not...good enough?" Helga said to herself quietly as she watched her classmates vacate the room seconds before the bell chimed.

A small voice perked up from behind her, "What do you mean, Helga?"

RIIIIING!

Startled back into reality, Helga jumped out of her seat and turned to face Phoebe. Books in one hand and the other adjusting her glasses, Phoebe eyed her friend curiously as she awaited an answer.

Settling down from her little scare, Helga gathered her belongings and sighed. "...nothing, Phoebs."

"Are you sure…?" Phoebe glanced around the room quickly and spotted Gerald waiting for her at the door. Arnold stood at his side, peering at the two girls still inside. "...um…"

Backpack on, Helga shook her head at her friend, "You should go…" she glanced over at the two boys as well, before turning back to stare down at her desk, "...Gerald is waiting for you."

Hesitating, the small girl gripped her books a little tighter and took a deep breath. "Helga...look, Arn-"

"Just GO."

Her voice was forceful. A little too forceful, causing the small girl to narrow her eyes in concern and sadness. Turning towards the door, she greeted Gerald with a small smile and followed the two boys down the hall and out of sight.

Slamming her palms on her desk, Helga took deep breaths to regain her composure. Her whole body trembled in anger at herself. "Keep it together." She breathed before standing up straight and starting for the door.

"Hey." A hesitant voice greeted her quietly from the doorway.

It was Arnold in all his football headed glory. His hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders lifted in an uncomfortable shrug.

Helga quickly averted his gaze and, instead, looked down at her feet.

"I was wondering…" the boy continued. His cheeks filling with color, "...would you like to join us for a movie?"

She could feel her own face begin to burn up. Her chest pounded from the mere sound of his voice. He hadn't spoken to her in days, the concept seemed so foreign to her. She swallowed hard.

"I'm… I'm b-busy tonight." She stammered before pushing past him down the hallway.

Arnold moved to reach for her hand, but froze short of grabbing it, remembering her words from before. He stood still, watching her retreating figure disappear through the front doors of the school.

Feeling defeated, he wondered if Helga had somehow changed her mind about her feelings. If she decided that he wasn't what she actually wanted once he showed her affection. His mind began to wander further in that direction, but he shook his head at the thought. The boy hoisted his book bag over his shoulder and headed for the door as well. Gerald and Phoebe would be waiting.

After bursting through the double doors, Helga sprinted down the steps of the school. Her left foot involuntarily skipping a step, causing her to stumble clumsily to the sidewalk and nearly face planting on the cement. Luckily something had held her back before her face could touch ground.

"AHH-!" she yelped.

"Helga, are you alright?"

The blonde girl looked up to see Phoebe filled with concern once again. Helga glared in return. She had gotten used to this look in the past week, so it didn't phase her anymore.

Gerald, who had caught Helga by her blue jacket, moved to help her stand steady on the ground. "You gotta watch where you're going, Pataki." He chuckled, "Ready to go? Where's Arnold?" He looked back towards the doors.

Helga's hands balled into fists once more. Her whole body beginning to tremble at the sound of Arnold's name.

"A-Actually, I'm-" she started. Her voice starting to reach a point where she sounded like she would snap.

Just then, she heard the sound of the doors open, and Arnold's voice spoke up. "She's not joining us, guys. Let's just go."

The tone of his voice was low, sad even. Helga couldn't help but lift her head to meet his eyes. She felt as if her knees were buckling underneath her, as he stared back, longingly. It was as if his eyes were piercing through her soul, pleading for something.

"...th-that's right…" she agreed, turning back to face in the direction of the Beeper Emporium, which she currently called home. Her feet began to move on their own, quickening their pace with each step she took.

The three left behind only watched as she ran off until she was out of sight. Phoebe adjusted her glasses before turning to Gerald, who shared her look of concern. "Let's go, I guess…"

"Aren't you going after her?" Gerald responded in confusion.

Phoebe forced a smile and shook her head. "She… needs to resolve this one on her own."

Arnold could only sigh to himself. His eyes never having left the direction in which Helga ran.

 **Moonlight:** I'm back? Hi~


	2. Lovesick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Lovesick**

The sounds of her shoes slamming on the pavement over and over again filled the oddly empty streets. She kept running as fast as possible, as if someone were chasing her, yet no one was around.

Once the extremely large sign of the Beeper Emporium came into view, her pace slowed dramatically before coming to an abrupt halt across the street from the building which currently housed her dysfunctional family.

Dropping her arms from her backpack straps to her sides, Helga finally dared to look over her shoulder. The setting sun greeting her gaze as she breathed heavily in order to regain a steady breath. Seeing the desolate streets surrounding her, she felt as if abandoned. Though she knew the blame was to be placed on herself. She turned back to face the building and finally took a step off of the sidewalk and started towards the door.

As soon as her feet brought her to the double doors, she willed her hand to reach for the handle, however she hesitated. She didn't want to face another day of the disaster of a life. Ever since the Patakis had returned from the jungles of San Lorenzo, Bob had become more of a control freak about Helga's wearabouts and who she saw. Miriam's drinking habit took on another level of irresponsible, if that were even possible. And Olga, dear _Olga_ , had taken it upon herself to 'liven' up the emporium to make it 'feel like home'. Which, honestly, had only made the experience all the more unbearable for Helga. Her sister's attempts at decorating the small storage room Helga used as a bedroom has resulted in complete chaos. The small room felt even smaller with every addition Olga had made to the space. If she had the money and time to go through this mess, Olga SHOULD have been using it to help find them a decent APARTMENT to live in. Helga detested her for this.

Resting her hand on the door handle, Helga sighed deeply, knowing that as soon as she stepped through the doors, she would be greeted by Bob commanding her to help with restocking or inventory.

"Hey Olga."

Helga released a low growl, "It's _Helga_."

"Whatever. Come count the units in these boxes. We need to make sure there's 50 in each." the man commanded as he took a drink from his beer and walked into the back room.

Dropping her backpack on the nearby couch, Helga lifted one of the boxes onto the small coffee table before her and proceeded to unpack the beepers that were in her care. Her body trembled from a mixed array of feelings that took over her. She couldn't decide how to feel.

Happy? She managed to avoid Arnold for yet another day, but that made her extremely angry at herself. Angry that she, once again, couldn't be brave enough to face the one person she truly loved in this disastrous world of hers. And that feeling led to a deep sadness. A sadness that she could only identify as being lovesick.

Would life continue to be this way?

Leaning deeper into the box to reach more of the beepers, something slid out of her jacket's inner pocket, landing inside the box, among the electronics.

Startled, she froze and took a long look at her locket, which landed face up. The torn picture made her heart sink, and she reached into the box to pick it up, lifting the small item towards her face. Her thumb traced the glass softly before she gently placed a kiss on the photo of the smiling Arnold.

* * *

"Man, that was a good movie. I was skeptical of the reviews, but _wow_ that was great!" Gerald exclaimed as the three exited the theater and headed down the road.

Phoebe, taking Gerald's arm, giggled and agreed happily. "Yes, that was very entertaining."

"I hope Helga regrets what she missed today, because I'm definitely buying this one when it comes out." He said as he lovingly brushed a strand of the small girl's hair from her face.

Arnold stayed silent as they walked. His mind wandering in a different direction from his friend's. However, he perked up upon hearing Helga's name mentioned. His pace slowed and he fell behind the group a few steps, causing Gerald and Phoebe to turn and face him.

"Arnold?"

The blonde boy stared ahead of them at seemingly nothing. He appeared to be in a daze.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called once again, startling his friend into giving him attention. "You're doing it again, man."

Slightly confused, Arnold raised a brow, "Doing what?"

"That THING."

"Be more specific, Gerald."

"That thing where-" Gerald continued only to be cut off by Phoebe.

"What Gerald is trying to say is that you've been lost deep in thought frequently as of late. And honestly, we're worried about you." She said with concern in her eyes.

Gerald chimed in once more, "You should be happy, Arnold. Your parents are finally home with you. What's been eating at you so much that you can't even enjoy your family?"

A slight look of surprise befell Arnold, as he took in their words. "I thought…" he lifted one hand and place it on his chest, "...I'm sorry. I just thought it was obvious." A forced chuckle escaped his lips.

Phoebe watched his every action, nodding her head and giving him a warm smile, "I thought that might have been it." She said slowly.

Gerald gave her a confused look.

She walked over to place a hand on Arnold's shoulder, "Believe me," she started, picking her words carefully, "she's having a very hard time accepting this...new concept."

"Wait. You mean Helga?" Gerald asked, trying to get into the loop. "You're being mopey and pathetic, because of Helga?"

The two watched as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know… I actually thought that kiss was just a case of jungle madness." He laughed nervously, "But I guess you actually… do feel something for her, huh?"

Arnold sighed and let his arms encircle his torso for warmth, "I know it's weird, Gerald, but she's done so much for me… and I just… I couldn't just shake off the feeling after everything we went through."

"Uh-huh. And yet, you two have had little to NO interaction since we got back from that trip." Gerald teased.

"Exactly!" Arnold's arms shot up in aggravation, before ruffling his hair, "She's disappeared for the rest of the summer, and when I finally see her again, she brushes me off." He released a small groan.

Phoebe did her best to give Arnold a reassuring smile. "Like I said… please give her time. She has a lot to deal with right now."

"What is it? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Arnold." she responded softly, "However, I'm sure she'll come to you when she's ready. And she'll tell you."

"I really hope so, Phoebe. I…" his hand hovered over his heart once more, "I don't know how much more I can take." He said, before realizing how pathetic he sounded saying that, and laughed. "Who knew that it would be this difficult… to really fall for someone."

Gerald shook his head, "Didn't you _like like_ Lila?"

"I did, but… this feels much different."

They all silently agreed to leave the topic at that while they finished their walk home.

 **Moonlight:** Thank you for the reviews and faves. :)


	3. A Talk Of Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **A Talk Of Truth**

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. The usual silence between the two, as Arnold could only watch her and wait patiently for whatever it was that had her so anguished to pass by. His eyes followed her figure as she stood up from her seat to place the morning assignment on Mr. Leonel's desk. She whispered something to him. The man, who was very new to teaching, shifted in his seat to regain proper posture from the way he was leaned back in his office chair. Running his hands through his dark hair, her pulled the length of it back and tied it loosely, in order to comfortably use his reading glasses.

Being as observant as he was recently, Arnold caught the brief look of awe the young teacher gave Helga, before he picked up her carefully written assignment and read it to himself.

The topic for the assignment this time was a very simple "Describe your evening in a short poem." Though Arnold knew he was by no means a decent poet, or writer for that matter, he did know that Helga seemed to have a way with words. Words that had made their fourth grade teacher swoon, even. What Mr. Simmons had read to the class on several occasions, though signed by Anonymous, had been proven to be Helga's writing by the man's slip up one morning. "I'm looking forward to read yours, especially, Helga!" he had whispered to the girl, rather loudly, as he collected their papers.

Helga returned to her seat, opposite the classroom from Arnold. He watched as she sat down, and returned his gaze towards the front of the room. The man at the desk's smile began to fade into a very pronounced and concerned frown. After a brief moment, The man stood up from his seat and headed towards the back of the room where Helga sat. A solemn look on her face as she looked out the window.

"Helga, see me after class please." he said to her softly but loud enough that Arnold was able to hear it.

He wondered what it was that caused Mr Leonel to worry about the girl so suddenly. It obviously had something to do with her writing, however Arnold hadn't the slightest idea of what it could be. Phoebe had mentioned something about her having a lot to deal with, end this situation made him all the more curious as to what it was that she was going through.

Leaning forward over his desk, he extended a finger and tap to Gerald on the shoulder. Startled, Gerald turned around to face him with a what-do-you-need look on his face.

"Did Phoebe really not tell you anything about what's going on with her?" Arnold whispered.

Gerald sighed in slight annoyance at his friend before responding, "Arnold, for the last time, she hasn't told me anything about Helga. It's obviously a secret that she doesn't want to talk about, and you just have to live with it, I guess."

Arnold leaned back into his chair once more and glanced over at Helga one last time before the bell rang.

"Come on," Gerald chimed, stretching his arms and motioning towards the door, " I want to make it to the cafeteria before all the tapioca pudding is gone."

Sighing once more, the blonde boy got up and followed his friend out the door. "Wait," he started, "give me a minute, okay?"

"All right, but don't come crying to me when there's no more pudding for you." Gerald teased before hightailing it down the hallway, towards the cafeteria.

Turning back towards the classroom, Arnold noticed the door had been closed behind him. He took a few steps close, just enough to peer through the latticed window without being seen by the two figures inside. He could hear nothing, but continued to watch as Helga's expressions changed like the seasons. Her distant look was replaced by an aggravated one, and then by a look he had never before seen on her face. A look that fell somewhere between pain, hatred, and disgust. He watched as the two sat there for a long while. Helga occasionally saying something and the man nodding understandingly. When Mr. Leonel's mouth began to move, her look suddenly softened to a more mellow expression. Her eyes, still filled with sadness, became masked by her hair which now fell in front of her face by the slow lowering of her head.

Arnold took another step towards the door, hoping to hear even a slight bit of what they were saying, but could hear nothing but muffled words.

The dark haired man stood up from his desk, and Arnold kept his eyes glued to him as he walked around his desk to stand in front of the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before stepping back and walking her towards the door. Arnold caught a glimpse of a small smile upon her lips before he backed away quickly and retreated around the corner, out of sight.

* * *

Helga, reluctant to speak with her teacher, hesitated to get up from her seat. She shuffled around in her chair and pretended to dig through her backpack, trying to buy time before she had to face the guy at the front of the room. Though she didn't like to admit is, her teacher was like none she ever had before. The few times they had a one on one, he had been very cautious and kind. Very careful with his words, and seemed to always know what to say.

It kind of scared her, to be honest.

Lost in thought, mid movement, Leonel spoke from across the room. "Helga, your assignment, though enchanting as always, was very concerning." He pulled a chair from a nearby desk and positioned it in front of his own, facing him. "Please have a seat. I'd like to discuss what you wrote." He gestured to the chair and nodded.

Slowly, Helga made her way towards the front of the room. Her backpack in hand, dragging along the linoleum flooring along with her feet, who were still rethinking the idea of this conference.

Finally reaching the desk, she sat before her teacher and stared down at the glazed mahogany desktop before her. She could feel her fingers itching to move around from the nervousness, so she awkwardly scratched at her knees.

" _I wish I could climb into this box."  
_ He began reading from her paper, _"I wish I could be erased._

 _For the emptiness inside this place,_

 _I've had to face for too many days._

 _I can hear him laugh in the distance,_

 _While she lies on the floor, feigning existence._

 _One too many._

 _To her it's all the same.  
Do so much._

 _And not a penny to our name._

 _I wish I could climb into this box."_

Taking a deep breath, Leonel ran a hand through his now loose hair as it fell over his shoulder. "Helga, tell me about this. It's not like what you usually write."

She frowned in response, "You BARELY know me! Why does it matter?" she scoffed.

"I have an idea of what this is, but I want to hear it all from you."

Narrowing her brow further, she leaned forward in her seat, "I'm NOT blabbing to YOU about my home life."

The man kept an understanding look on his face, "You don't have to. We can just sit here and you can have a quiet place to think. I just want you to know I will listen if you want to tell someone about your worries. If you want to take some of the load off of your shoulders."

After a few moments of silence, Helga sighed and turned to look out the window, "I do…"

He hummed questioningly.

"...I want to...I want to tell someone. I want to tell someone who I won't have to crush with the knowledge of it all." she said, hanging her head, "I don't want to tell anyone I care about…"

Leonel smiled knowingly and took a deep breath, "I understand completely. And it's really a very genuine thing to consider, Helga."

She was silent again.

"Do you want to tell me? About your mother, I mean…" he said slowly.

Helga's hands balled into fists. Her blood began to boil under her skin as she opened her mouth to let the word vomit begin, "YES. She's a drunk. She's ALWAYS been a drunk. For as long as I can remember, all she's EVER cared about was her damn "smoothies" and _Olga_." She spat out, her arms crossing over her chest.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of hers, "And your father? What does he do?"

"Why should I tell you? Why did I even say anything? You know, I'm starting to regret ever even giving you that crap poem!" she said angrily as she slammed her palms against the desk, preparing herself to stand up.

"No no, Helga, relax. I just want to get to know you." he started, and she scoffed at his words. "I can see that your homelife is not...ideal."

There he goes again. Taking the time to pick his words so as not to hurt anyone. "That's an understatement." she responded, slumping back into the chair. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but the words evaded her.

"Take your time." he said cautiously.

Exhaling, she began again. "Bob is… he's not exactly a 'father' to me. Never has been. He's constantly sabotaging us with his JOB."

Leonel raised an eyebrow at her words, "How so?"

"I mean, he's SO obsessed with his BEEPER company, that he's pretty much dedicated himself to the damned thing! He knows that the beeper business is dying out, and he's been offered a contract to start selling PHONES, but he REFUSED to sign it, causing the business to run into the ground!" she exclaimed while tugging on her pigtails. "We LOST our HOUSE. On top of _everything_ , we _lost_ our _home_ …"

The man's blue eyes grew wide, "Helga, are you-?"

"Homeless? Nooooo. We're living at the WONDERFUL Beeper Emporium." she finished, slumping into the chair and trying to shake off the array of mixed emotions that were flowing from her being.

Without saying a word, they sat in the dimly lit classroom for what Helga felt seemed like an eternity.

Shifting in her seat, she sat back up and looked her teacher in the eye, "Look. I don't want anyone knowing this...I haven't even told Phoebe…"

"To be honest, I might have to... However," he squared up with her, "If something serious happens to you or you feel like you're in danger, you need to tell someone. It can be me, it can be Phoebe, or another teacher- I don't care who, but you need to say something… understand?"

Slightly taken aback, she nodded slowly before lowering her head.

Leonel stood up from his desk and made his way towards her. "Helga," he said, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, "You're not alone. Thank you for sharing this with me. If you need to talk more about your family, I would be happy to recommend you to a school counselor."

She shook her head slowly, "It's alright. I feel a bit better now… after this, I mean."

Standing up, Helga grabbed her backpack and followed him out the door. Once in the hallways, she turned to face him, "Thank you…"

"Anytime. Just keep your chin up, okay?" he responded before closing the door and returning to his desk.

Helga sighed and began to walk down the hallway before a voice called to her.

"Helga…" Arnold step out from around the corner and eyed her with the most concern she'd ever seen on his face. "Are you alright?"

Turning away from him, she continued to walk away.

"Helga please," he reached out to grab her arm, "I'm worried about you…"

She could feel her heart begin to melt at his touch. His words stung, but somehow softened her entire being. He's worried…? About her of all people? Helga tried to shake off the feeling begging to flow out of her, but her heart strings refused to let her move.

"Leave me alone…" she said quietly. Her voice emitting a hint of sadness.

As if in a trance, Arnold released her and watched as she walked away again. "I…"

 **Moonlight:** Slightly longer. I need to work on beefing up my chapters. Augh.


	4. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Drowning**

"Please stop doing that."

The faint sound of a hum stopped at his words, and Arnold shuffled in his chair. "Stop what?" He asked as if unaware that he'd been humming and sighing to himself for the past two hours. The act had be driving Gerald nuts, as he tried to concentrate on the assignment they were given. Things between him and his best friend had been growing completely out of hand, since Arnold had lately been frequently caught with his head in the clouds and a nonexistent attention span. Gerald closed his textbook in a huff and tossed his cellphone at his best friend, nearly hitting him in the face if Arnold hadn't reacted quickly enough.

Arnold glanced over at his friend, giving him a confused and surprised look.

"Stop with the humming. And the sighing. And the daydreaming!" Gerald said exasperatedly, "I know you're concerned and upset, but REALLY…you have GOT to just do something about it instead of just sitting around!"

Holding the phone up, Arnold eyed the contacts list. "I'm sorry," he started carefully, "It's just that...I have no idea what to do." He turned to look back at his notebook, which was practically devoid of any writing, despite the amount of time they had supposedly been spending on homework. His mind had obviously been on her. What she was up to. What her home life was like at the moment. How she was feeling…

"Just call her." Gerald stated flatly, "If you're so worried, then call."

"You know I've tried. She won't answer me-"

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips, "That's why I gave you MY phone, Arnold. She might answer if it's my phone number on the caller ID."

Arnold looked back at the phone in his hands as if realization hit him. Of course, that was brilliant! "Oh!" he exclaimed excitedly, almost dropping the phone as he jumped in his seat.

Gerald rolled his eyes, "Mm-mm-MM! Arnold. You need to snap out of this whole...thing...this mess you've gotten into." He watched as Arnold punched the numbers into the phone and pressed call.

 _Riiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiing…_

Feeling as if his heart would beat straight out of his chest, Arnold inhaled deeply and held his breath for a few seconds before finally exhaling as the sweet sound of Helga's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

" _Hey Gerald."_ she said sounding rather exhausted, _"lemme guess. You're having trouble with number 12? That problem was a pain and a half to figure out, but I can-"_

Before he let himself get lost in the sound of her voice, Arnold willed himself to speak, "H-Helga. It's...it's me, Arnold."

He waited to hear her response, but only got silence in return. A silence that lasted a good while, as he ran his hands nervously through his hair. Thumbing the side of the phone absentmindedly, he tried again, "I-I was wondering if we could talk for a bit? If you're not busy-"

" _Actually, I am...very busy."_ she said, cutting him off before she fell into his spell and agreed to chat, _"I have to go. There's a lot of beepers that need to be restocked."_ Of course, she wanted nothing more than to hear him speak. She wanted to tell him everything that was hurting her. She wanted to run to him and have him drown away her stress and anguish. However, she didn't want to burden him. Not with the crap she'd been putting up with. Knowing Arnold, he would internalize her pain and feel it for her. It wasn't worth it. _"I have to go."_

Fearing that she would hang up, Arnold pressed on, "Wait! I just wanted to say that I-"

" _There's nothing to say, football head! I need to-"_

"Helga, please. I just want you to know that I'm here for you…" his voice dropped to that of a whisper before continuing, "...If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Silence.

" _That's…um…"_ her voice seemed to crack as she tried her best to keep her composure. _"...th-thank you...Arnold."_

Arnold exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His heart finally calming down to a normal pace as he sunk into his chair. Opening his mouth to say something, he heard her begin to speak again.

" _...But you don't have to do that. I'm fine."_

"Helga, I-"

" _Goodnight."_

The phone beeped once, signaling the end of the call, and Arnold dropped his arm to his side.

Gerald got up slowly and walked over to his friend, who now appeared to be in somewhat of a trance. Taking the phone carefully out of Arnold's hand, he let out a sigh. "You have got it BAD."

Shaking his head, Arnold got out of his chair and walked over to his bed, where he let himself collapse face-first and groaned into his pillow.

"From the sounds of it, I take it she didn't want to talk to you?"

He said nothing, and instead turned his head to face Gerald, giving him an annoyed look.

"Face it, Arnold. You need to either be more assertive, or give up. Augh. I don't even know why you're trying so hard anyway. I mean, it's HELGA we're talking about."

Arnold's heart sank, "You don't get it, do you…?" he said softly.

* * *

She released the phone slowly, once it was nestled into its base. Her hand trembling slightly as she reached into her pocket, only to pull out her most cherished possession. Her eyes brimming with tears, and her head feeling as if it were about to explode.

"I...want to see you." she whispered to herself as she pressed the locket tightly to her chest, "I'm sorry, Arnold…"

Sinking to her knees, Helga finally allowed herself to free her tears in a quiet sob. She leaned against one of the large boxes of electronics next to her in the storage room which doubled as her bedroom. It was dark and cold, despite how tiny the space was. Her arms encircled her torso for both warmth and comfort. Feeling herself shake violently from the effect of the phone call, she let her head drop, trying to control herself.

What was she doing? Why couldn't she just accept the concern and consideration he had for her? Things had gotten too out of hand. She needed to run to somewhere. To someone.

"Phoebe." she resolved, bringing herself to a standing position, "I'll go see her. I need to-"

Suddenly, the door cracked open, revealing a very distraught looking Olga. "Baby sister? Are you in here?"

Helga tried to wipe away her tears as fast as she could before the door fully opened, letting in the light from the narrow hallway outside. "Why are you in here with the lights off, silly..?" Olga's voice was abnormally shakey.

"Uh. I was SLEEPING. Or at least TRYING to, before YOU barged in." Helga lied, trying to regain her composure.

Seeing Helga's reddened, puffy eyes, and rosy cheeks, Olga paused.

"WHAT?!"

Wringing her hands, Olga began cautiously, "I guess you already heard the bad news…?"

"Huh?" Helga's eyebrow rose in confusion, "What bad news? What more BAD NEWS could there POSSIBLY BE?!" Her voice grew more and more agitated as she spoke, "We already lost our HOUSE. We lost our STUFF. We're practically BROKE! All we really have anymore is this STUPID STO-"

Olga's cracking voice cut her off "No baby sister…" she began to tear up, ruining her mascara instantly in a true Olga fashion. "We just lost the store too…"

Helga's shoulders instantly dropped. Her eyes dead focused on her pathetic looking older sister's ugly crying. They lost the store? That can't be. If they lost the store, then they would have absolutely nothing. Olga must have heard wrong.

"Ahhh suck it up!" Helga yelled in obvious annoyance as she pushed her way passed Olga and headed towards the front of the store. "You most likely heard wrong."

Olga chased after her and stopped in front of the blonde, "It's true, Helga."

"I'll find out for MYSELF." Helga brushed past her sister once more and looked around the corner to see Bob sitting at a table with two other men. One was of obvious importance, as he sat before Bob, wearing what seemed like a very expensive suit, and carried a briefcase. His dark hair slicked back neatly. The other, who stood behind the first, was dressed in a similar style suit, but wore his hair back in a low ponytail. The men appeared to be running the meeting as she watched her father rubbing his temples in obvious distress.

"You can't take it!" Big Bob yelled angrily, refusing to take a pen from one of the men. "It's all I have!"

Straightening his tie, the man at the table pushed the pen back at Bob, "You need to sign, Mr. Pataki. I can only guarantee severance if you willingly sign it over to us. We'll have to take it regardless."

"I need this business!" Bob tried again.

"Look," the man began, "I'm only considering this severance because you have a wife and child, Mr. Pataki. We need to take the business, but I also don't want to leave you with absolutely nothing. Think about your child."

Bob turned to look towards the hallway. Helga stood watching in the forefront. However, Bob's eyes were gazing straight passed her.

At Olga.

"Mr. Pataki." the man slid the documents towards Bob.

"Fine." he said finally, "I'm doing this for my daughter. For my Olga."

Helga's eyes widened. She stood frozen to her place, watching in shock as the men finalized the deal and walked out of the building. Her hands slowly and firmly becoming fists, she finally managed to take a step forward towards her father.

Olga called from behind her, "See Helga…? It's true…"

Ignoring her, Helga finally made it to the table and slammed her hands strongly down on its surface in front of Bob. A few papers and a cup of pens shook violently from the impact and slid off of the table onto the floor.

He jumped up to see her leaning on the table across from him and rubbed his temples, "We're not restocking today," he said, angrily waving his hands to dismiss her from his sight, "Go do your homework or something. Can't you see I'm thinking here?!"

Helga could only watch him in disbelief as he stood and began to walk towards the back hallway.

"HEY BIG BOB!" she called out. Her voice full of disgust and rage.

He turned to face her once again, "Little lady! I SAID I was trying to THINK!"

"You know what?" her voice trembled slightly, "You're a HORRIBLE father and an even WORSE businessman! You've SINGLE-HANDEDLY DESTROYED everything we had! All because of your damn PRIDE!"

Both Bob and Olga watched in surprise as Helga appeared to be dissolving into herself.

"Baby sister-"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, "You know NOTHING about me, Olga! You live in your own little world where EVERYTHING is perfect, and you completely ignore the fact that I've been SUFFERING for the last 11 years of my LIFE!"

Taken aback, Olga dropped to the floor and began to cry once again.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your sister!"

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them, and Miriam stepped into the room, looking as drunk as ever. Her hair a complete mess. Her eyes bloodshot. Her dress covered in stains from whatever it was she fell asleep drinking that day.

"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" she said lazily adjusting her glasses.

Helga let out a blood curdling scream before letting her frustration completely take over her, "I HATE YOU! I've always HATED you! ALL of you!"

With that, she grabbed her coat and ran out the front doors of the emporium.

 **Moonlight:** Thank you for the follows! I hope I'm living up to expectations!


	5. A Familiar Scene

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **A Familiar Scene**

It was nearly dark, when she finally allowed herself to stop sprinting. Her legs began to slow their pace, and came to a gentle halt, before her knees decided to give out beneath her. Collapsing onto the the pavement of the sidewalk, her labored breathing began to regulate, and her pounding heart seemed to feel relieved that she finally stopped.

Drops of water began to pool beneath her, and she couldn't tell if they were from her incessant sobbing or from the gentle rain that had begun to drizzle down.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. What had just happened. Her mind raced through other ways she couldn't have reacted to the unbelievable reality that the Patakis have been experiencing. She could have just walked away. Found an excuse to leave for a while and come back, instead of raging at her whole family and possibly ending up totally alone.

Back? Back to what? What was there to come back to at this point? The emporium was just taken away from them. All they had left, the roof over their heads, was now gone. She would have ended up homeless anyway. And as for being alone… she was always alone. Ever since she could remember, she'd been neglected and tossed aside. There was no point in hiding her feelings of hate towards them any long.

What about Phoebe's place? Her friend wouldn't mind if she stayed there. She'd done so many times in the past and things had been fine. But this was a pretty permanent situation she'd gotten herself into. Phoebe's parents wouldn't be accepting of having another mouth to feed indefinitely. She couldn't do that to them. The most she could do was stay for a few days, but then what? Where would she go then? She had no money, so a motel was out of the question.

She had absolutely nothing with her, except the clothes on her back.

And her locket.

As her breathing finally returned to normalcy, Helga began to rise to her feet. Her knees still weak from the run, they buckled beneath her, failing to help her up. Holding out her hands to cushion the fall, she let out a tiny sob, expressing her anguish.

There really was nowhere to go to.

She could hear the rain begin to fall harder around her. The sound echoing like needles in her head, as she stifled a cry.

It was as if the world were crumbling beneath her, and all she could feel was numbness. Her mind began to blank out into nothingness.

Suddenly the sound changed to a much lighter pattering above her, and she could no longer feel the droplets hitting her whole body.

"Helga…?" a familiar voice spoke softly from above her.

Recognizing who it belonged to almost instantly, she winced, hesitating to look up. Closing her eyes tightly, she wondered what the odds were that she would end up running into the one person she did NOT want to see her in this state. The one person she had been dreading to meet. And at the same time, the one person she'd been longing to be near.

"Are you alright?" the voice spoke again, and they bent down to take her hand.

"What are YOU doing here, football head?!" she spat as soon as he grabbed her, and she tried to yank her hand away from his.

Holding her hand tightly, Arnold pulled her up to a standing position before gesturing towards the boarding house before them. "I was just coming back from walking Gerald home." he said as he took in the sight of her. Her clothes were soaked from the rain. Her hands and knees were muddy. And her face was oddly reddened with puffy eyes and an obviously look of someone who had been crying.

Something was obviously wrong, as Arnold had never seen her like this. She usually would have her angry, collected, and sarcastic front on. But never like this. He wondered if he had ever even seen her cry.

Helga looked over at the boarding house and silently cursed her auto-piloted body for subconsciously bringing her there during her time of need. While she had longed to see the boy, and this occasion was no exception, she didn't want him to see her this way. Broken. Destroyed. Absolutely demolished.

Noticing her lopsided pink bow, which usually sat perfectly atop her head for as long as he'd known her, Arnold couldn't help himself from leaning close to her in order to adjust it back into place. "Your bow…" he started, but immediately noticed Helga's sudden change of expression. Her furrowed brow relaxed before her eyes welled up with tears and her lips formed a tight frown. She looked as if she would break down, and he placed his free hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

It was just like before. Just like that fateful day when she felt the world had betrayed her. A little blond boy had shielded her from the rain after her lonely walk through town. He had protected her when no one else wanted to. He had complimented her bow and given her the most genuine smile Helga had ever seen. And she had completely lost her mind. She let herself be carried away by the boy's kindness, and fallen madly in love with him. Devoted her life to him. And even when she pushed him away, and tried to conceal her feelings, he kept coming back to her. Like a boomerang she could throw around. But he didn't deserve the treatment she had given him in the past. He didn't deserve to only see her tough exterior. He was different. He was special to her. If anything, she needed to confide in the boy who showed genuine concern for her.

And now, here she was. Alone and neglected by the same family… and being shielded from the rain by that very same boy. Being acknowledged by that very same boy. Her heat felt as if it would melt from the light he was emitting. Luckily, the tears in her eyes filtered that glorious light, as the river she had cried moments before, began to flow once more.

"Helga…?" he moved his hand to her cheek and lightly brushed away a tear with his thumb.

Without hesitation, Helga let herself lunge forward to encircle her arms around him. The motion surprising him into dropping his umbrella, which fell to the sidewalk and rolled towards the stairway that led to the boarding house door.

"Arnold…" she sobbed his name repeatedly into his shoulder as she tightened her hold on him.

His expression softened and he wrapped his arms around the girl just as tightly as she held him. His hand traveling up her back to cradle her head. "I'm right here…" he gently whispered to her, "I'm not going anywhere."

They stood still, getting completely drenched, for what felt like forever. Arnold didn't mind, however, as he wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl in his arms. To let her cry all she wanted to and whisper sweet things into her ear.

After all...all he's wanted since they'd returned from their trip...was her.

His heart seemed to pound louder than the sound of the now pouring rain, and for a second he feared she could hear it. However, he could feel a second thumping on his chest. Her heart, pressed tightly against him. And he buried his face into her messy hair as he whispered "It's going to be alright."

Pulling slightly away from him, Helga used her sleeve to wipe her still-flowing tears away. Sobbing gently, she tried to speak. "I...I-I'm so...s-sorry, Ar-Arnold…" she said through spastic inhales, and moved to turn away from him. She needed to get out of there. Fast. He didn't need this. To see this.

Helga was barely able to take two steps away from him before feeling his grip on her wrist pull her back towards him.

"Don't go!" he all but cried out as she turned to face him. His expression full of longing and defeat, "I...c-come inside…" he finally finished as a pink hue took over his cheeks.

Feeling as if she had no choice, since his grip felt like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon, Helga followed him as he ran into the boarding house and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Knees tucked against her chest, Helga sat on Arnold's couch, opposite his bed. Her hair still a bit damp from the shower she had just taken, and her body warm and wrapped up in the scent of him from one of his shirts he had let her use as a nightgown. Keeping her head low, she stared blankly at the floor. The familiar carpet pattern bringing her some comfort.

Arnold watched her from where he sat on his bed. His hands restless from the many questions he'd wanted to ask her, however he did his best to refrain from bombarding her with them. He didn't want to push her away again. Instead, he waited for her to say something. Anything.

His wait didn't last long, as her voice resonated softly in his direction, "You...didn't have to do this…" she said to him. Her words sounding as if he had gone way out of his way for her. As if she were a burden.

He shook his head, though he knew she wasn't looking up at him, "I wanted to…" he replied just as softly as she had spoken.

Silence took over the room once more.

Their pounding hearts echoing loudly in their heads as they sat across the room from each other. Arnold's clock ticking in the background. The rain sounded loud as it poured on the glass ceiling above them.

"Stupid football head."

Helga's whisper carried through the room and Arnold looked up at her. Her head still tucked into her knees, and her loose hair covering the rest of her face. A chuckle escaped his lips briefly, before he cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm here to listen… If you want to talk." he said slowly, before adding "You don't… have to tell me what happened, though. But… If you want to tell me your frustrations, or if you want to yell at me… I'll listen."

He paused to see if she would respond, but she never did. So Arnold stood up from his bed and walked over to where she sat on the couch, taking a seat next to her. He straightened his back and looked over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Or we could just sit here… If it helps, I'll provide you company while you think…"

Helga raised her head slightly to stare at the wall before her. "That's the same thing he said."

Curious, Arnold leaned in closer to her, "Who?"

She shook her head and turned to face him, "No one…, but thank you, football head."

Arnold let an annoyed smirk take over his face, "Could you stop calling me that?"

She furrowed her brow, "No, because that's what you ARE." she said, trying to sound like her usual self.

"I think we're past silly nicknames like that, Helga."

Turning to face him, she noticed his eyes staring at her in a half-lidded gaze. The kind of look that sent her swooning and caused her heart to do backflips in her chest. She could feel it pounding inside her, as if it were ready to burst.

"Wh...what do you mean…?" she asked, feeling as if she were being pinned down by his eyes alone.

Arnold sighed defeatedly before running a hand through his hair. "It's getting late." he said, looking up at the sky through his window, "You should get home…I'll walk you."

Helga could feel her chest tighten at the word. Home. WHAT home? She wanted to yell at him for even bringing it up. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs just from the thought of seeing that man's face again.

Jumping to her feet, she willed herself to breathe deeply. She didn't want to do anything to compromise the current situation.

Once she felt stable enough, she turned to him "Actually, I… kinda need a place to stay for a while." she said slowly.

He wanted to know why, but only looked at her understandingly and nodded. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"I have no money to rent a room here-"

But he'd already gotten up and handed her some blankets and a pillow from his closet. "You can stay with me." he said, giving her a small smile.

She stared at him, eyes wide. Stay HERE? In his ROOM?! WITH him?! Helga in her normal state of mind would have been swooning and melting into herself at the suggestion. However, in her current state, all she could do was let her lips part as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Unable to say anything, Helga let herself relax back onto the couch and accept the offer. She had nowhere else to go, she reminded herself. This was the best option she had. Placing the bedding carefully on the couch, she looked over at the boy who simply smiled in return.

She loved that smile. She loved his kindness. She loved everything about him. And if being here with him was the outcome of her misery back home, then...she loved being miserable.

 **Moonlight:** Yay~! Another chapter~ This one was… intense for me to translate from my fantasies to words on a page. Haha~ Thank you all for the support, once again! Please let me know your thoughts. :)


	6. I Won't Say I Need You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **I Won't Say I Need You**

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Helga got up from her sleepless rest on Arnold's couch. The couch itself was very soft and comfortable. Its plush cushion felt as if it were molding to her desired position, in fact. However, it was her erratic thoughts that kept her up for most of the night. She kept thinking about how she would deal with her family again. If she could ever face them again...

Glancing across the room to Arnold's sleeping form, she let out a long sigh. Even if it was just a night, he had done so much for her and eased her still breaking heart if just for a moment. She took a step towards him, to check if he was really asleep, before slipping out of his shirt and back into her, now dry clothes. Folding the shirt and blanket, she set them neatly on the couch before quietly sneaking out the door. A whispered "Thank you" escaped her lips as she closed it behind her and headed down the stairs.

Once on the final step of the staircase, she turned to face the door and was about to reach for the handle before a voice stopped her.

"Oh!"

The sound caused her to trip over her own feet and turn to face a lovely brunette woman wearing a pink apron, "You're Helga, right?"

"Yeah." she responded slowly as she recognized her to be Stella, Arnold's mother.

Stella's lips curled into a smile as she wiped her hands off on her apron and held one out for Helga to take, "I'm Stella. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do. I pretty much SAVED you and your husband this past summer." Helga reminded the woman, a hand on her hips.

The woman laughed at Helga's comment. Her little chuckle seemed to fill Helga's heart with warmth. "Arnold told me you were staying with us for a while. Has something happened at home?" she asked with concern.

Criminy! She was JUST like her son! "Actually, about that… I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets, "I have no money, but I could...do some housework. And besides, it'll probably be better if Arnold has his room to himself."

Stella's eyes softened, though she did notice that Helga had dodged her other question. "Unfortunately, we have a full house since Miles and I moved back in." she watched as Helga's expression began to fade, "Though… I don't mind if you keep staying with Arnold."

"But-"

"I don't think he minds either." Stella continued, as she glanced up the stairs, "In fact, I think he'd enjoy your company, Helga. He seemed very at peace when he told us you were here. I haven't seen him that calm since we got here…"

Helga rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before thanking her and excusing herself to head towards the school.

* * *

Arnold awoke to the routine sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed at his eyes before silencing the noise and lifting himself to a sitting position in bed. The sun beamed strongly through the skylight, as he looked around the room. His eyes were still adjusting to the light, thought he could see that his guest was no longer in the room with him.

"Helga?" he asked at nothing. His voice sounding a bit hurt and confused.

Noticing the folded items on the couch, he shot up to his feet and hurried to change into his clothes.

"She must have left for school already…" he said to himself as he grabbed his bag and raced out the door, only to run into his mother.

"Mom!"

Stella smiled at her son before embracing him tightly, "Good morning. How did it go? Was she able to talk to you about what happened?"

Arnold shook his head sadly, before spotting the paper bag in her hand. Helga's name written on it in Stella's neat handwriting. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

Holding out the bag for him to take, Stella's eyes dawned a solemn look, though her smile still remained. "I made her a lunch. She mentioned she didn't have any money and I thought… that I should make sure she eats."

He took the bag and smiled up at his mother. "Thank you." he said happily, before hugging her once more and running down the hallway.

* * *

Helga slowly walked up the steps of the school. Her eyes focused on the pavement, watching her muddied, white shoes as she thought to herself. The surrounding area was pretty empty. It had been early enough that no one, except maybe the overachieving teachers, seemed to have made it to the building besides her. Dusting herself off, she realized something crucial.

If she was going to be staying at the boarding house, she needed more than just the clothes she was wearing. And her backpack! She'd left everything behind…

"Criminy! Now I have to go BACK to that godforsaken place to get CLOTHES and my BAG! AUGH!" she groaned to herself, "But if I go BACK there, BIG BOB is going to take us to GOD KNOWS WHERE, and what if I never see Arnold-"

A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, making Helga jump and stumble over herself, nearly falling onto the concrete.

"Woah!" an arm quickly wrapped around her waist and caught her.

Looking up, she took in a deep breath of relief, "Mr. Leonel!" she finally exhaled as she got back onto her feet. "GEEZE! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Could you BE any creepier?!" she spat and watched as he unlocked the door with his pass.

The man shook his head with a chuckle and opened the door for her to walk inside. Once the door closed behind them, he turned to face her. A concerned look on his face. "Helga, did something happen at home last night?"

Turning away from him and walking down the hallway, she muttered loudly, "If something DID, why would I tell YOU?"

Following after her, Leonel pulled out the key to his classroom, "Because you need someone to tell your frustrations to? Because we agreed that you shouldn't internalize your aggression?" he said matter of factly, before sliding the key into the door and turning.

Helga groaned loudly and stepped into the room, turning the lights on as she did so. He was right. It did feel a lot better to express how she felt. Like a large weight being lifted off of her shoulders. And it was nice to have someone who could hear her out. Someone she didn't have to feel horrible about worrying, and hopefully, someone who wouldn't butt into her situation and potentially make it worse.

"Helga?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Actually, I…" she started before taking a seat in front of him, "I left home last night."

Leonel nodded slowly at the girl, showing he was listening and silently asking her to continue.

"Bob, he… he finally blew it, big time." he hands reached up to tug on her pigtails.

"What did he do?" the man asked cautiously.

Helga folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair, "Remember when I said he refused to sell cellphones in the emporium? Well… it came back to BITE him." she took a deep breath, "To bite ALL of us. He didn't make enough beeper sales to keep paying for the building."

Leonel leaned over to grab a box of tissues and place them on the desk in front of the girl who appeared as if she were about to break. "You lost your store?"

Shoving the tissues away from her, Helga nodded, "It was BOUND to happen at some point, what with BOB making all of the decisions. 'It's MY business. I know what's BEST for this family.'" she said, mocking her father. "Of COURSE we lost it. The LAST THING WE HAD." she finished and sunk back down into the chair.

The man put the tissues away, "So this caused you to run away from home?"

Helga nodded, "Not before giving them a PIECE of my MIND! But then I left, and all I have with me are these clothes." she motioned the jacket and dress she was wearing, "I'll have to go back there for my books and rest of my clothes, but I don't want to SEE them anymore!"

Resting his hands on the desk, Leonel dawned the look of a hurt parent, "Helga, where… where did you end up going last night?"

Flustered, a small blush began to spread on her cheeks, "a...a-a friend's house…"

"Phoebe's?"

Standing up, Helga slammed her hands on the desk, "Why does it matter?!"

"She's staying with me." a familiar voice spoke from the doorway, and they both turned to see Arnold, out of breath and exhausted from running, "She's stay at the boarding house I live in."

"Good morning, Arnold." Leonel said with a smile before turning back to Helga, "Do your parents know where you went?"

She stayed silent.

"Do you feel safe there, Helga?"

Feeling as if someone were crushing her chest, Helga managed a nod. She hoped Arnold hadn't heard her incessant rambling about her family issues.

"Arnold, is it alright with your family for Helga to be there?"

"Yes." he answer simply and stepped into the room. "She's welcome to stay as long as she wants."

"Wonderful. I'll inform the school and they will call you parents to let them know, Helga."

The man stood up and took a step towards the door before Helga grabbed a hold of his sleeve, "NO!"

He turned to face her once more.

"Don't tell them… please."

Leonel sighed and took hold of her hands, "Helga. Do you feel safe with them? With your family?"

She stood there, silently staring into his eyes, unable to say anything else.

"I'll go tell them where you'll be staying." he said once more before exiting the room, leaving her alone with a very confused and concerned Arnold.

Arnold watched her silently as she sat back down in her chair and rested her head on the desk before her. Taking a few steps towards her, he sat the paper bag in front of her. "My mom," he started, "she made you this."

Slowly raising her head, she read her name on the bag followed by a small heart. Her heart became caught in her throat as she took it to peek inside. A sandwich, a ziplock bag of strawberries, and a juicebox sat inside, along with a note that read:

" _Helga,_

 _Remember to eat! I hope you like PBJs!_

 _Stella"_

A simple little note, but strong enough to send a tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and placed the note back inside the bag. "Thank you." she said, turning to Arnold. "Did you… did you by chance hear… any of that? W-what I was telling Mr. Leonel, I mean?"

His face contorted into a mix between upset and embarrassed before he responded, "To be completely honest… your voice was kind of loud enough for me to hear down the hallway."

She covered her face with her hands, and groaned loudly.

"B-but no one else was around when I came in!" he tried to reassure her, "...If that means anything."

She said nothing, but returned her head to rest on the desk.

He cleared his throat and hesitated before asking, "Was all that true? Did you… really lose your home, Helga?"

The faint sound of sniffling came from her and Arnold placed a hand on her shoulder for a split second before she shook him off. "Did I SAY you could touch me?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" he said in defense.

Her expression softened and he forced a soft laugh, "It's just that…" she sat quietly for a minute, sniffling, "...I'm allergic to strawberries."

Arnold gave her a faint smile and pulled up a chair next to her. His hand found its way to hers and he wordlessly coaxed her into lacing their fingers. There wasn't much he could do for her, and he knew it. So he hoped what little he could do would suffice.

And it did. To Helga, his small acts of comfort made a world of difference.

 **Moonlight:** I had a lot more in mind for this chapter, but this felt like a good place to stop. Thank you for the reviews and follows! Please let me know your thoughts!


	7. What's Best For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **What's Best For You**

The lunch bell resounded through the room as the lot of students began gathering their things and heading towards the cafeteria. The loud chatter and bustle seemed to be competing in loudness with the obnoxious, high-pitched chime. Talk of the day's menu carried through the room. Hot dogs and macaroni. Not that it mattered, she thought as she stared at the paper bag in her lap. Her attention had been focused on other things. More important things to her. Like the moment she had shared with Arnold just that morning. How their hands had interlaced. How she'd felt his warmth radiating through her cold soul for the few seconds in which she had allowed him to be near her.

That is, until she had stood up and walked away from him. Her senses had come back to her and she had let him go just as easily as she had let him in. Left him with a look of confusion and...was that sadness? Or concern? But she had to distance herself. She had to find comfort in her usual spot in the classroom. Her only regret was not asking him why he wanted to aid her so much. She had tried to ask, but only managed to sigh deeply, silencing her thoughts.

It was difficult.

Difficult to get closer to him, though it seemed so simple when he pretty much held his arms out to her.

And the way he'd said her name when he spoke to her. So softly. A hushed whisper among the screams that rattled her brain from the frustrations she'd been living. "It's okay, Helga." he'd said. "I'm not going anywhere, Helga." that soft, comforting voice echoed through her.

"Helga."

The name on the paper bag became blurry as she let herself become lost in thought.

"Helga."

It was so sweet. So clear. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Helga. Are you alright?"

Startled back to reality, she jumped in her seat and looked up at Phoebe who was leaning over her desk.

"Oh! Hi Phoebs…"

The dark-haired girl tilted her head curiously, "Helga, I stopped by to pick you up this morning, but you weren't there."

Helga tried to think up an excuse her friend would actually believe. Phoebe was, after all, one of the most perceptive people Helga had ever met. She, and Gerald too. No wonder they were perfect together. They had both figured out her longest kept secret so easily.

"The emporium sign was down, and there was a demolition crew out front…" Phoebe continued, "Did something happen to the business?"

Flustered and surprised by the news, Helga sprung out of her chair. Her head began to spin. It was actually happening. She knew it would, but so soon… The thought of watching the emporium crash down after having knowing it her entire life, after her father had dedicated so much to it, felt surreal. Almost like she were living in the twilight zone.

"Did...did you finally lose it?" Phoebe finally asked, a very concerned look taking over her small face.

"Uh-n-no! Of course not! What do you mean, anyway?! We're just...r-remodeling, is all!" she said, trying to sound confident. She really did NOT want to get Phoebe involved in the issue. Not when she'd been so happy lately.

But she had forgotten how perceptive her best friend really was. "Remodeling the entire building? Why knock it down?"

No one else seemed to be in the room with them anymore. Even the teacher had run off to make copies for the next class lesson. Phoebe's words echoed through the empty room. Bouncing off every wall and returning back to Helga's ears. She was silent for what seemed like an eternity. She could feel her body growing limp from the agony she felt over not being truthful with the person she had trusted so much to. The look in Phoebe's eyes seemed to scream "please!" And her heart wanted to spill everything. How Bob had failed them. How her family was homeless. How Arnold had so kindly helped her. How he'd been so wonderful with her. And how scared she was to accept that kindness.

Helga quickly shoved her things inside her bag and attempted to make a run for it.

"I… I don't believe you, Helga." she said, doing her best to be stern with the blonde.

Stopping in her tracks, Helga stared down at her feet. It just wasn't happening anymore, she thought. Phoebe was too smart, and it was no use hiding anything from her anymore. Her hands balled into fists and she inhaled strongly before turning back to face her friend.

"Phoebe…" she started.

* * *

The walk to the cafeteria was long. The two girls were silent, with only the sound of their footsteps on the hard floor indicating anyone of their presence.

She had told her everything. And Helga was in shock as to how easily it all came out. Just like with Mr. Leonel. It was as if someone turned the faucet on her mouth all the way on, and word vomit spewed from her. She didn't know what to think anymore. How to feel anymore.

Phoebe continued to reassure Helga by frequently glancing over to her and smiling genuinely.

Once at the double doors that lead to the large room, Helga paused to look at her friend.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…"

The small girl could only nod and placed a hand on Helga's shoulder. They each pushed a door open and headed to the table where Gerald and Arnold sat waiting for them.

Helga stopped herself from following her friend and tried to head to her usual spot in at the empty table by the vending machine. That table had an annoying broken leg which cause it to teeter with even a slight movement. This would certainly drive anyone crazy, but not her. That's what made the spot comfortable for her. She didn't have to sit with anyone. She didn't have to talk to anyone. She was just left to her own thoughts. Exactly the way she liked it.

However, she was redirected by Phoebe's gentle yanking on her jacket sleeve.

The look on Phoebe's face made it hard for Helga to say no. That little stare down of hers over her glasses was, not only adorable, but very effective.

They took their seats at the table with the boys. Phoebe next to Gerald, of course. When were they NOT together? Helga, who had taken a seat across from none other than Arnold, silently proceeded to open her paper bag and pull out her sandwich.

"Wow. You actually decided to make yourself a decent meal today, Pataki?" Gerald teased only to feel Phoebe elbow him in the side.

Helga did her best to ignore his taunt and tried to eat her food in peace. He wasn't that far off though. Her lunches had usually consisted of cheesefiz and crackers, sometimes shaving cream, courtesy of Miriam. The woman could have poisoned her, if she were actually stupid enough to eat that. Besides that, food wasn't really a thing their family had a large supply of. Especially as of late.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Arnold had moved to sit next to her. He ninja'd his way into her bag to grab something. Startled by movement in her bag, Helga perked up.

"WHAT are you DO-?!"

She stopped as she watched Arnold pick out the ziplock bag of strawberries. He gave her a small smile and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"You're allergic to these, right?" he smiled shyly as he set the strawberries on his tray and swap them for another item he had.

Helga only watched as he held out his tapioca pudding. She looked down at it questioningly, then back at Arnold.

"Let's trade." He said. The look in his eyes sending shivers down Helga's spine.

Lost in a moment of pure bliss, the two exchanged nervous smiles and slight blushes. Helga felt herself melt at his touch when she accepted the small dessert cup. His fingers lightly brushed hers, and for a second, she could have sworn she saw sparks.

"Woah." A familiar, obnoxious voice startled the two.

The whole group looked up to see Rhonda Wellington Lloyd staring down at them. Her hands rested on her hips as she leaned in toward Arnold and Helga, curiously.

She cleared her throat in the most fake, diva fashion, before continuing, "Did I just imagine that? Or were you just making googly-eyes at Arnold?"

Helga cut her off instantly, knowing where she was going with her statement. "As IF! Mind your own business, PRINCESS." Her arms folded tightly across her chest and her brow furrowed.

Rhonda put her hands in front of herself, in defense. "I'm JUST saying. You two were kind of sharing a moment, so I thought, 'hey, maybe Helga actually does have feelings!'"

"WHAT?" Helga hissed through gritted teeth.

Just then, the rumbling laughter of the pink boy caught her ear, "Did I hear right? Helga has _feelings_?!" Harold laughed so loud that it started a wave of laughter at his table, where Sid and Stinky, among others, also sat. "Next you're going to tell me that my hotdog is walking off my tray!"

Helga's hands balled into fists as her blood began to boil.

"That's IT. I'm out of here!" she said, more for herself than anyone else. Taking a step passed Rhonda, towards the door, Helga felt a hand on her shoulder stop her.

She turned around to face Arnold, who tried to give her a reassuring look, however only succeeded in bringing a bright pink to her cheeks and angering her further. Shaking him off, she stomped out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

"All I said was-" Rhonda started to defend herself, however was silenced by a slow shake of Gerald's head.

* * *

Helga made her way down the hall, towards a spot where she could be alone for a while. There was a nice, dimly-lit corner under the stairs in the furthest part of the longest hallway. She took a seat with her legs crossed and propped her head up with her hand. A most pensive pose.

She was irritated. Frustrated. Confused most of all. Why did she freak out like that? It was just a dumb comment from Rhonda. It's not like she had been put on display. Though, it had felt that way. She should have been used to Rhonda's teasing by now. It was a common occurrence, after all. She let out a quiet groan and began to reach into her pocket for her comfort item.

"Helga?"

Returning the locket to its place, she looked up at Arnold, who contemplated for a second, before deciding to take a seat next to her. She said nothing, but shifted uncomfortably to lean away from him. He was close. Too close. And her heart began to beat furiously in her chest. A heaviness filled her as she heard him speak again.

"Are you okay?"

She glanced in his direction, still keeping her head in her hand. "I'm fine."

"I don't think she meant to embarrass you-" he said, trying his best to pick the right words.

She shook her head in frustration and turned to face him, "What do you mean? Embarrass me?! As if!"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Arnold sighed heavily.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Look. I really have been wanting to talk to you about what happened back in San Lo-"

A voice over the intercom interrupted him.

" _Helga Pataki. Please report to the office. Helga Pataki, report to the office. That is all."_

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Helga decided to jump to her feet. She muttered a barely audible, "I need to go" before heading in the direction of the office. Arnold stood and called out for her to wait, but she had already turned the corner that lead to the front of the school.

Her mind flooded with images of the night at the village of the Green-Eyes. How he had complimented her and whole-heartedly thanked her for everything she had done for him. Everything he had seen, anyway. There was too much that she had done without his knowledge, and she wasn't about to reveal it all, either. His hands, though. How they had found their way to hers and pulled her towards him so gently. Everything about that moment, the heat that flowed to her cheeks, the chemistry she had felt when they kissed, it all began to flood back to her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering frantically.

Why did he have to bring that up…?

"Baby sister!" Olga stepped out of the office towards her with her arms outstretched. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you're safe, Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes and did her best to push away from her sister's tight embrace. "I'm just FINE. Why are you here?" she said while looking around Olga at a pink suitcase that she recognized as her own.

"I have the most horrible news…" Olga started as she glanced around her at the same suitcase, "You see, Helga… Since we were asked to vacate the store, we called around to see who could house us. So, we're moving in with aunt Mel for a while, until daddy finds a stable income…" she fought tears and sniffled.

"To ASHLAND?" Helga asked, her eyes wide and full of horror. Leaving Hillwood? Leaving Shoreline, Washington entirely and moving to...the furthest southern part of Oregon? No. She couldn't leave. Not with the way things were with…"I can't move to Oregon..." she said through gritted teeth.

"I know, baby sister." Olga responded as she looked past Helga at Arnold, who had followed her. "I know, so-"

The boy pushed past Helga and stood between her and Olga. A determined look in his eyes as he spoke. "Could she keep staying at the boarding house?" he said, trying to convince the older girl. "She can finish school here while your family gets back on its feet...She'll be safe."

Olga reached over for the suitcase and helded it up, "I heard from the school, this morning, that you had taken her in. I was so relieved to hear this, because i know she's safe with you." she handed him the suitcase, "That's why I brought her this…"

Arnold took the item, which felt oddly light, and glanced over at Helga, who now stood with her arms at her sides and a surprised, yet confused look on her face.

"Helga is very fond of you, Arnold."

"Olga. Shut UP." Helga growled.

"And I know you care for her, which I'm eternally grateful for."

"OLGA!"

"So, if it's not too much trouble, please take care of her?" she finished, looking down at Arnold who had been exchanging glances with a blushing, and aggravated Helga as she spoke.

Helga stepped towards her sister. "Why? Is Bob happy that I'm not around? Is he trying to get rid of me for good, now?" The bitterness in her tone stung at Olga.

"...Quite the opposite." she responded to Helga's surprise. "He wanted to take you with us, but I asked him to let you stay."

"But why? I thought you would want the family to stick together or some crap like that." She crossed her arms.

Olga sighed and shook her head. "Not this time, baby sister. I know now what is most important to you. And you won't have that in Ashland."

Helga could only stare at her sister. The girl's words sinking in.

"I need to go now, Helga… They're waiting outside." She turned to leave, but Helga called out behind her.

"You're going with them? What about your job?"

Olga shook her head once more, "I'm going to transfer to a school down there. I can still teach, so it doesn't matter where I go." She gave Helga a small smile.

Helga followed her out the door, her eyes avoiding her father.

"Olga. I said you didn't understand me, but now I'm extremely confused… what happened?"

"You know," she started, "I spent all night thinking about what you said, and I realized it was true… so when daddy said we needed to pack, I started going through your things and-"

"You WENT through my STUFF?!"

"Yes. I had to in order to pack." Olga defended herself, "but...I came across one of your journals and… I realized what you needed and wanted… what made you happy, was not something I, or mommy and daddy, could give you. And I just couldn't allow myself to pull you away from-"

Helga's eyes were brimming with tears. She tried desperately to hold them back. "Stop! Just…stop."

Olga leaned in to embrace her sister. Helga tried to push her away, but gave in as she realized her strength had gone from her.

"I think… This is a great opportunity for you, Helga."

The girl only sniffled in response.

"You should bond with him."

"I'm scared…" she finally spoke.

Olga pulled away and took an item out of her purse. "Whatever it is that you're scared of, baby sister, you can tell me when you're ready. I'll do my best to help you through it." She handed her the item.

It was a cellphone. Rose gold and adorned with a pink ribbon charm. Helga examined it closely before looking back up at her sister, who she was sure had gotten hit on the head with some blunt object. There's no other reason why she would be THIS understanding.

"I want to make it up to you. You really...opened up my eyes the other day… I knew nothing about you. But I want to know you. The real Helga. Please let me try?" Her words were sincere and filled with emotion Helga had seen Olga convey time and time again. Only this time, it felt different.

Helga nodded and tried her best to smile. "Okay…"

 _HONK!_

"I think daddy wants to go now. I'll miss you, Helga." She said finally and ran down to the car where Bob and Miriam waited impatiently.

Helga watched as they drove away, feeling relieved, and oddly sad. She didn't know how Olga could have understood her so well, just from reading one of her journals. Though, it made her a bit happy to see that she really wanted to try.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch period, and Helga returned through the doors to accept the suitcase from Arnold, who stood waiting for her.

"Let's walk to class together..?" He asked nervously, not wanting to ask about what happened with Olga.

"Sure, football-head." She replied just as nervous as he was.

As they walked down the hall together, Helga gently slid the phone into her pocket. The charm dangling out the side. She wanted to try. She wanted to let Arnold in. And she hoped Olga was right for believing in her.

 **Moonlight:** I hope this answered some questions. Please let me know your thoughts! I'll try to update sooner this time!


	8. Am I Dreaming?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Am I Dreaming?**

The walk to the boarding house was a calm one. The streets were fairly empty for it being 12:30 in the afternoon. One would think that lunch rush would be happening at a time like this. One would typically see lines of people pouring out of the mom-and-pop restaurants and a steady flow of cars racing down the roads to return to work. But it was rather quiet. Quiet, save for the distant sounds of laughter seeping through the walls of the small tavern down the road.

Helga's knuckles turned white as she gripped the suitcase harder and harder. Her chest felt as if a balloon were inflating within it; threatening to burst at any moment. Her sneakers made tiny splashes in the puddles from the earlier rain. The muddy water stained her socks, but she paid no mind, as her thoughts were on the earlier discussion she had with her teacher.

* * *

" _Are you sure you're alright with this?" Leonel's voice echoed through the empty classroom._

 _Having been called to report here, after her encounter with Olga, felt like too much for one day. Her head felt like it was spinning in a mixture of emotions, of which she had no idea how to deal with._

 _Helga folded her arms across her chest and leaned against a desk behind her, "Of COURSE I'm okay with being away from them! Have you been LISTENING to my complaints about my family?! I'm relieved. ECSTATIC, even! I don't have to deal with THEM ruining my LIFE anymore!" she stopped to breathe deeply and reposition herself to sit on the desk, facing her teacher._

 _Leonel nodded and placed a slender finger on his chin as he thought._

 _Her legs restless, she began kicking the chair in front of her as she awaited a response._

 _BANG._

" _I understand how you feel about them-" he started, and Helga rolled her eyes._

 _BANG._

" _REALLY, I do." The man wandered around his desk in order to stand closer to the girl. "My question to you is this," he cleared his throat and straightened his tie before continuing._

 _BANG._

" _I know the Shortmans are happy to have you, as they have given their approval of this. However, are you going to be comfortable there?"_

 _BANG._

 _A strand of her hair free'd itself and fell over he face, rebelliously. She shifted uncomfortably on the desk. The heels of her hands, pressing against the glazed wooden desktop, ached quite a bit as she leaned back on them. She had been too hung up on the idea that her parents were out of the picture, however, she hadn't given much thought to living with Arnold… In the same room… She had just spent the night there, but it was different. Her mind had been too focused on the matters of her family, that she didn't think much of having been in there with him. That is, until the idea of staying there longer had come into play. Somehow her thoughts brought her back to Stella's words from that morning. There were no other rooms available. She would, for sure, have to share the room with him again._

 _A part of her felt like it snapped at the thought of living alongside him. It was like a wish come true for her. But it was also a curse. She felt as if the whole thing was wrong. As if she were being accused of fulfilling her own selfish desires and walking over everyone else to do so. Of course, no one was. However, the idea of having thrown away her previous life and, by some miracle, ending up with the one person on this earth who she would much rather be sharing her time with, somehow made her feel… guilty? Shaking her head furiously, Helga jumped off of the desk and moved to point a firm finger at her teacher, who only backed up against his desk, in response._

" _Look. NOT having my low-life parents around is only going to do GOOD for me. And being there with-... at the boarding house…-will be MUCH better than the life I was living before." she watched as Leonel's gaze softened, "So of COURSE I'm going to be COMFORTABLE there. Pretty much ANYTHING is better than were I was! GOT IT?!" She backed off and turned to grab her coat off of the floor._

 _The man nodded understandingly and gave her a knowing smile. "I'm glad you'll be doing much better, then." He sighed, "Well, the Shortmans asked if you wanted to go there now? They seemed concerned about you."_

" _Now?" she asked, confused._

" _Yes. They wanted to give you some time to settle in, and requested I send you home."_

 _Home? The idea of calling the boarding house 'home' was a very strange, and oddly appealing concept._

" _Can they even request that?" she asked inquisitively, "I mean… they're not my parents."_

 _Leonel chuckled at her question and held up a note with a signature that she recognized to be that of her father's. "It's a temporary permission from your parents, saying that you are to be sent home to the Shortman's after school until further notice."_

" _My DAD?" this was all too weird for her._

" _Yes. I thought your sister already mentioned this?"_

 _Helga shook her head, trying to make sense of it all, "She told me to stay there, but she said Bob wanted me to go with them."_

 _He nodded, "While you were going about your day, we had a talk with your parents and discussed this matter. It's true, he didn't want you to stay, but your sister made a great argument, and he eventually decided to give the Shortman's temporary guardianship."_

" _Guardianship?"_

" _It means that-"_

" _I KNOW what it MEANS. But WHY would he do that?"_

" _If they're going to be gone for too long, this note will not hold up. The school cannot take responsibility if something happens to you. So, he's giving the Shortman's temporary legal guardianship."_

" _Oh…"_

* * *

Helga took a deep breath as she approached her destination. The red brick of the boarding house was blinding as she raised her head to aid her in walking up the steps to the door. An overwhelming feeling of nervousness crawled up her spine, and she shook it off as quickly as it came. She looked around, hesitantly, before knocking. A few seconds passed by with no answer, and Helga raised her hand to knock once again.

"Oh! Hello." Miles' smiling face greeted her as she stepped into the building. He was taller than Helga had remembered him being. Taller than Bob, even. And yet, there was this softness about him that felt inviting and calming. His face, perfectly chiseled, looked as if it belonged to a model. She blushed slightly as she avoided his eyes.

Miles took her suitcase and closed the door behind her, "Let me help you." he said, before leading her into the living room and motioning for her to sit. She did so, before glancing awkwardly around the room, as if she hadn't seen it before. Her hands trembled slightly in her lap. Her once composed and self-protective demeanor melting at the mere presence of the man she'd, only recently, come to know as Arnold's father. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she leaned back into the couch and stared at her knees. Avoiding Miles' curious stare.

He cleared his throat. "Helga… right? I know we don't know each other very well," he started, "but given the current circumstances, I thought we could talk a bit about ourselves." His smile appeared as if it were meant to light up the whole room.

Helga shifted in her seat as she responded, "Yeah? Well, there's not much to know about me."

Slightly taken aback, Miles gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I'm nothing special." she said flatly.

Miles shook his head, "Now, I know that's not true."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough about you to say that you are a very interesting person, Helga." he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled again.

A bit aggravated, Helga's defenses began to build up again. "Well, what DO you know about me?" There was no reason for her to get hostile with the man, and she knew it, but she hated talking about herself. Especially after basically having spilled a lot of, what she deemed, unnecessary information to Phoebe and her teacher. Arnold even caught some of it! No. She didn't want to talk about it again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small voice in the next room.

"Is she here?" Stella emerged from the kitchen with a tray of teacups. Her small hands barely holding up the tray, as it threatened to tilt forward and spill the contents it carried. "You're back!" she said excitedly as she saw Helga, who jumped up to help her steady the tray.

Stella set it down carefully with Helga's help, and proceeded to pour tea in each cup before handing them out to Helga and her husband.

"So, Helga," she said, trying to start conversation, "How are you feeling?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Just fine…I guess." she said sourly.

Stella took a seat next to the girl and gazed at her worriedly, "You don't look fine, dear."

She huffed in response.

Miles took a sip from his tea before adding, "We didn't ask you to come in order to make you uncomfortable, Helga. So I apologize if that's how you feel. However," he set his cup on the small table in between them, "We are concerned about your situation. We know very little about your family, savefrom what your sister, Olga, had mentioned to us. And since we'll be taking you in for a while, it would be beneficial to know your side of things."

Helga scoffed, "And what did she tell you?"

He inhaled deeply. "A lot of things, actually."

She raised a brow at him. Urging him to continue.

"That your family lost their business and had to move to Oregon. Your sister said she didn't want to pull you away from your friends, and specifically requested that _we_ take you in until they were stable again." he said, before sipping more of his tea. "I don't know much, but I found it a little odd that she would be so trusting of someone she barely knows."

 _Olga…_ Helga thought for a second that maybe she had been too hard on her sister. Knowing the efforts she had been putting in for Helga to be comfortable, was a bit overwhelming.

The small voice from beside her spoke, "It _was_ odd. And yet, I wondered if it was because you're such good friends with our Arnold." Stella smiled warmly, causing Helga to blush and turn away.

"Can you tell us a bit about your family?" Miles pressed on. Still curious about everything that was happening.

"My family is-" Helga started, but couldn't keep going. She had talked too much about her overbearing family recently, that a part of her just didn't have the strength to ramble again. She took a deep breath.

Stella set a gentle hand on Helga's shoulder, "I know this must be a bit much for you to take in."

Helga said nothing and just stared at her hands, sitting idly in her lap.

"Why don't you head on upstairs and unpack your things. Make yourself at home. We don't have to talk about this until your ready." Stella said softly.

Stopping Stella before she got up, Helga pressed again, "Are you sure there are no other rooms available? I'll do some work around here as payment."

Stella shook her head and smiled, "None have opened up since you asked this morning, Helga. And like I said before, I'm sure Arnold won't mind having you there."

Defeated, Helga picked up her suitcase and followed as Stella led her to Arnold's room. The woman let Helga in and asked if she needed anything else, before smiling and heading back down to the main floor, leaving Helga alone with her suitcase and her thoughts.

Sinking to her knees, Helga proceeded to unlatch the suitcase. A part of her was afraid of what she would find inside it. They were her belongings, Olga had said. However, she was scared that she would find something had gone missing...or scared of what Olga had found of hers that could potentially ruin her.

She stopped her rambling thoughts mid-way and held the suitcase shut. What was she THINKING? "Olga already knows about that. She even said she READ my JOURNAL…" Realizing she was saying that aloud, Helga turned to look at the closed door, hoping no one had heard her.

Sighing, she finally allowed herself to open the the suitcase, only to be greeted by her clothing and backpack. "This is it, huh?" She began pulling out each article of clothing to fold them, setting them on the floor, off to the side of her. Reaching for the last pink dress, Helga spotted a familiar book spine poking out from underneath. "Oh…" she breathed to herself, finding her journals at the base of the suitcase. They were oddly organized in chronological order, as Helga had dated each one on the bottom left corner. Skimming through one of them, she felt a feeling of overwhelming heat simmering in her chest.

SLAM.

The suitcase closed and Helga made sure to latch it back up again, before setting it on the couch which she decided would be her bed again.

Olga had sure gone through the trouble of stirring up emotions she didn't have the energy to be feeling at the moment. Feelings that she still needed to wait out. Feelings she wanted reciprocated, but not when she was going through a major life overhaul. Not like this.

Her eyes slowly looked up to the small opening in the skylight, and she decided to head up for some air. She glanced around the rooftop of the boarding house, making sure she wasn't disturbing anyone else who had somehow decided to go up there.

She was alone.

It felt oddly calming. The wind blew softly through her hair as she approached the edge of the building. She looked out across the skyline, admiring the sight of Hillwood, and quietly thanking Olga for giving her the chance to stay. She loved this city. Her whole life revolved around this city. Granted, she'd never really spent much time outside of it. The only times she could think of were during those unbearable family road trips to aunt Mel's place, and that disaster of a mother-daughter bonding experience. She frowned at the thought of it.

It all felt surreal. Everything that was happening. It was like a dream. A big part of her wondered if she would soon wake up in that closet in the emporium, and everything would just go back to normal. Back to another miserable day in the life of Helga G. Pataki.

She looked out in the direction of the beeped emporium, only to see the giant sign with Big Bob's rediculous looking picture on it… was gone. It really was gone, just like Phoebe said.

Letting herself lean against the wall, she sighed heavily.

Footsteps approached her softly, but she chalked it up to be one of the boarders coming up for a smoke, and drowned them out with the sounds of her rambling thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

Helga continued to focus on the skyline, as she began to mumble to herself about how she was going to survive under the same roof at her football-headed crush.

When she didn't respond, a pair of warm arms encircled her shoulders, surprising her into gasping and nearly punching the culprit in the face.

They ducked quickly, but kept their arms around her, "It's me! It's okay." Arnold said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Don't CREEP UP on me like that, FOOTBALL HEAD!" she yelled, but Arnold could see she was clearly flustered and confused. "What are you DOING here?!" she asked, seemingly forgetful of the fact that this was his home. "L-leave me alone! Can't you see I'm THINKING here?!" Trying to pull away from him, Helga did her best to avoid his gaze. Instead, she turned her head towards the freeway overpass that loomed behind the boardinghouse.

"Don't go." he said simply, and tightened his gentle grip on her.

She finally looked up at him and willed herself to relax. Feeling this, Arnold released her enough to where he only held her hands. "What do you want…?" she asked softly.

He did his best to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Even more confused, her anger slowly bubbled inside her, "You're... 'SORRY'…? What?"

He squeezed her hands gently, "About your family. About everything. I-"

"Wait. WAIT." Helga shook her head and straightened up.

Arnold stopped and stared at her, surprised.

"No. You're NOT sorry. You don't HAVE to be sorry, FOOTBALL HEAD! What happened with… THEM had nothing to do with YOU. Okay?!" she huffed and glared intently at him. "So don't you DARE go trying to MAKE it about you!"

"...I know, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" she was about ready to free herself and push passed him. Helga had gone up there to try and forget what was happening, but NO. Arnold had to come and rub it ALL back in again...with his kindness.

He took a deep breath, "I just want you to know that… I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this all alone. I don't want you to."

Surprised, Helga's expression softened for a moment as she took in his words.

"If you need anything, I'm here, Helga. I don't mean just because we're sharing the same roof. Helga, I actually-"

She couldn't take it. His kindness felt like knives cutting through her. She didn't want him to fall into her misery. She needed to push him away. Fast. "YEAH?! And what can YOU DO?!"

He felt her pull hard, but he only locked her in with his gaze, "Helga, stop trying to run away from me."

"I'm NOT RUNNING." she yelled, trying hard to hide the redness that had crept up to her face from the look he just gave her. He had this power over her that she couldn't help but fall into.

"You're trying to." Arnold said softly, doing his best to try and deescalate her anger.

"SO?!"

He narrowed his eyes and re-tightened his grip on her hands, determined to make her understand him. "I KNOW what you're doing isn't want you really want to do."

She scoffed and tried to pull away again, "You don't even KNOW what I want!"

"I do know. You told me so, yourself... a long time ago. I don't know why you pushed me away before, Helga, but I'm not going to stand by and wait anymore."

Before she could free herself from him and run back into the room, she felt him pull hard on her wrists. "Arno-?!" was the last thing she could manage to say before his lips covered hers.

She felt unable to move, as she melted into his touch.

He was right. This is what she wanted.

 **Moonlight:** I had more, but this was a good stopping point for now~! I apologize for taking so long to update. Been sick with the flu, on top of everything else. Please let me know your thoughts!


	9. Wait For Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Wait For Me**

He couldn't believe it. It definitely wasn't like him, that he knew for sure. He wasn't the type of person to jump head on into something so delicate, like someone's personal space, let alone what he was doing now. His hands had found their way around her waist, and hers slid up his torso to rest on his chest. His fingers drew small circles against the soft fabric of her dress. His head felt as if it were spinning, as he took in the feel of her lips on his.

It felt like time had stopped.

Or, at least, it had until he felt Helga push strongly against his chest in order to back away from him. She gasped sharply and tried to regain her breath and steady her heartbeat.

Arnold watched her, confused and utterly surprised. Had he misread her? Had he completely imagined her confession from those years ago? Imagined his own confession from just that summer? It couldn't have all just been a dream, right? The thought ran in circles through his mind as Helga regained some of her composure.

"Helga, I…"

The girl stared down at her feet. He hands gripped at her dress as she shook her head rapidly, "W-what are you Th-THINKING?!" her words came out hesitantly, "Did...did I SAY y-you co-!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Thought WHAT?"

Arnold took a deep breath, trying hard to make sense of everything, "What happened before… In San Lorenzo… I thought that you loved me." His eyes looked her over. She still kept her head down, avoiding his gaze. "Was I wrong…?"

There was a long moment of silence between them. The ambient sounds around them seemed to fade out as he watched her hands tremble.

Finally, she spoke, though her words were definitely not what he was expecting to hear. "You're wrong." She shook her head, still keeping it low. "I don't...feel that way…" she seemed to be choking on her words.

"You don't…?" his eyes, which were full of determination, softened.

"Nope!" Helga tried her best to sound composed, but her posture gave her away. "I HATE you. I've always hated you."

"That's not true…" Arnold reached out to her, but she backed away.

"You better BELIEVE it, BUCKO. It was just… some prank. Just a looooong, well thought out prank…" she lifted her head to finally meet his eyes, "I can't believe you ACTUALLY fell for it… You really ARE a stupid football head…" Her face dawned the most forced scowl he had ever seen. She tried so hard to hide her despair, that her body shook. Her heart was pounding louder than a taiko drum, and she feared her could hear it.

Arnold shook his head and narrowed his eyes. His heart felt heavy and overbearing. "I don't believe you, Helga." he took a step towards her as he began to feel tiny droplets of water sprinkle over them. "You wouldn't be crying if it were true…"

Surprised, Helga moved to rub her eyes with her sleeve, but was stopped by his hand cupping her cheek. His thumb moved gently to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eye. The look in his eyes, soft and concerned, left her breathless. A tiny whimper escaped her lips before she placed her hand over his. "Arnold…" she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth he provided her as the rain picked up, bringing a cold wind with it. "You're right… I don't hate you…" she sniffled, "I don't know why I lied like that…"

He let out a sigh of relief before letting a soft smile spread across his face.

"But I can't." she slid away from him and began to back towards the entrance to his room.

"What do you mean?" he followed her slowly.

As she turned to get away, her locket slid from its home in her jacket, falling with a small clang onto the cement below. They both stopped to look at it for a moment before Arnold moved to pick it up. As he stood back up, he noticed Helga had escaped through his skylight, back into his room. Glancing down at the object in his hand, he decided to leave her be for now. He wanted answers. She was confusing him even more with every passing minute, but he didn't want to suffocate her when she didn't want his affection. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Augh! Why did I even do that..?" he questioned himself quietly, as he ran his hand through his hair. Taking a good look at the image in the locket, he realized it had been torn to pieces. He'd noticed the tears before, back when she handed it to him in order to use it for the machine in the GreenEyes village, but he didn't realize it had been completely torn apart and put back together. What had caused her to do this? Something must have made her extremely angry. And it was his doing, right? It could only have been his doing, anyway. The picture, however torn, was very old. She must have had it for a while, as it was a school photo from a couple of years ago. "I should get her a new one…" He said to himself. Pacing around the rooftop, he fumbled with the locket, determined to open it. He struggled for a while before finally managing to pry it open with his fingernail

"There!" he exclaimed as the pieces of the photo scattered about the cement below. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, thumbing through it to find a small copy of his new school photo, which he stored away in order to give to his grandfather. He gently tore bits off of the photo, in order to make it fit into the locket. It wasn't perfect. He really wanted to take it downstairs to cut it out properly.

* * *

Sliding back in through the skylight, he noticed Helga sifting through her suitcase. Her body was hunched over her belongings, and he could hear her sniffle quietly. Resigned to leaving her be, Arnold started for the door.

His hand barely made it to the knob before he heard her call out to him softly, "I'm sorry, Arnold." He paused for a bit before turning to face her. Her back still to him, she spoke again. "I just don't..."

Walking over to her, Arnold took her hand from where it rested on her lap. He took in a long breath and gave her a warm smile, though his eyes showed some pain. Placing the locket in her hand, he could feel her shiver as the cold of the metal made contact with her hand. Perfect or not, he felt she needed the item more than ever. "You don't have to explain yourself right now, if you don't want to." his thumb caressed the back of her hand as he held it, "You can take your time." As her eyes fully focused on him, his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. "I'll be here. You have your reasons for doing things, and I understand that. It was wrong of me to force it out of you…" Arnold's smile faded as he spoke, "Whatever it is, I'll understand. I just want you to be happy. I-I'll wait for you, Helga."

A warm feeling filled her body as she felt her cheeks redden at his words. She wanted to hold him and thank him, but her body wouldn't move and words escaped her.

Finally, he stood and turned to leave once more.

Helga watched the door close behind him before turning back to her belongings. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the phone Olga had given her. The rose gold glimmered from the sunlight beaming through the skylight. Finally deciding to use it, she turned it on. The logo of the phone company filled the screen for a few seconds before the main screen popped up. The background featured a cute, pink ribbon over a white and pink polka dot base. "Really, Olga?" she smiled softly as she noticed the notifications at the top of the screen.

 _4 New Messages_

She opened up the sms application to read them.

" _12:35pm  
Baby Sister,_

 _We just passed Tacoma, and daddy is already complaining about the drive down. Do you remember the time we came to the Museum of Glass, here? You were so little, and you wanted to climb one of the sculptures."_

Helga tried to remember the event, but could only remember the moment Bob nearly knocked over a piece of artwork. One of the security guards had to reprimand him for getting too close to the display altogether. They even talked about having to put a glass barrier around some of the pieces to prevent them from getting damaged by people like him. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing event for her.

She scrolled down for the rest of the messages.

" _1:03pm  
I can see the state capitol building behind me as we pass Olympia. It's becoming more real the further we are from Hillwood. Are you doing alright?"_

It is becoming all too real. Judging by the time stamp, Helga figured they're much further south by this point.

" _2:24pm  
Mommy saw this new Casino called Ilani, just north of Vancouver. She wanted to stop here, but I don't think it's such a good idea. You know?"_

Helga scoffed. Of course Miriam wanted to stop at a casino. Where there's a casino, there's a bar. Plus, Bob probably wanted to have a little fun while trying to turn the bit of money they still had into more. He was going to ruin them completely.

" _3:12pm_

 _We're still at the casino. It's really uncomfortable being here. Daddy has been at the blackjack table the whole time and Mommy is at the bar talking to some men she met. It's totally unlike her. I don't know what to do."_

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she read the last message. She felt bad, but there wasn't anything she could do from here. And she didn't want to involve herself anyway. The whole point of leaving them in the first place was so that she wouldn't have to be involved in their terrible decisions.

Moving to put the phone back in her pocket, she heard the sound of a bell twinkle from the device. "Another message?" She opened up the application.

" _3:48pm_

 _Finally left the casino, and heading into Portland. Daddy ended up lucky this time, but I'm afraid he's going to lose everything, if he keeps taking risks like this. Helga. If you feel like you need to talk about something-anything-don't be afraid to contact me. I want to help."_

She hesitated for a moment before typing a response. Her outburst just now, with Arnold, was not what it should have been. She knew her emotions were getting the better of her the more she was around him. Olga could probably help her calm down...maybe?

" _Actually, I do need to talk about something." she started, but stopped to stare intently at her phone before deleting the message and replacing it with "Thanks."_

Hitting the send button, she closed her eyes and placed the phone back into her pocket. The small ribbon charm dangling out the side. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her, after all. She didn't want to make anyone worry over her mistakes. And judging by the messages, Olga already worried enough.

No. This was her problem. She wanted to distance herself from the chaos and regain her sanity before fully accepting Arnold into her life. She wanted to give it some time. To let the idea of living a normal life set in. He said he would wait for her. If he was going to be this supportive of her, maybe the wait wouldn't take long. Maybe she'd only need a few weeks? A few days? Whatever the time, she knew that in the end she wanted to be close to him. That's all she's ever wanted.

Sighing to herself, she picked up the locket once more. "Huh?" She questioned quietly as she looked at the picture, which was definitely not the one she had in it before. "Did he…?" Shaking her head, she dismissed it all and pressed the locket tightly to her chest.

"Get a hold of yourself, Helga…"

 **Moonlight:** Ahhh! Short, I know. Please let me know your thoughts!


	10. He Did What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **He Did What?!**

The sound of chatter filled the halls of the school. Groups of girls gossiped loudly, their voices carrying down to the furthest corridors. Gerald gave a few of them a fist bumps as he passed by and stopped to chat with one of them, who had waved him down. Arnold, staring down at his own feet, was too busy to notice his friend flirting. His mind was elsewhere. Lost in thoughts of what had occured the day before. It felt like a lot to take in. Helga had left early in the morning without waiting for him. His mother had, once again entrusted him with a lunch for the girl, as she had skipped out of the boarding house too quickly to catch her.

He looked at the bag in his hands before speaking, "Should I wait to give it to her later, Gerald? I'm afraid she might still be…" Arnold slowed his speech, realizing that his friend was no longer at his side. Turning to look over his shoulder, he found Gerald waving goodbye to the group of girls and running to catch up with him.

"Sorry, Arnold. Macy was just asking about, uh, homework and stuff…" Gerald said through a smile, "...did you say something just now?"

Arnold gave his friend a look that said "I know exactly what you were up to, so don't think I'm letting this slide". He'd seen Gerald talking to that girl on several occasions as of late. The nature of their conversations, however, were not exactly the type a casual friend would have. Relaxing his face, he sighed. "It was nothing. Just thinking to myself."

Gerald shrugged and began texting. A small chuckle escaping his lips as he typed out a message.

Stopping in front of the classroom, Arnold took in a deep breath, preparing himself for some backlash from his friend. "You know, Gerald. I don't think what your doing is fair." Arnold said softly.

"What do you mean?" He finished his message and hit send. The goofy-looking smile still plastered on his face.

"It's not fair to Phoebe. You and Macy have been talking an awful lot lately, and I just don't think it's fair to your girlfriend."

Gerald rolled his eyes at his friend in annoyance, "Arnold, you KNOW that Macy and I are lab partners. We've been in contact about our project. Why does this have to be about Phoebe?"

Shaking his head, Arnold reached for the handle to his classroom door, "Because it's one thing to contact someone about schoolwork, and another to ask them to lunch on Saturday… with heart emotes." He finished and opened the door to step in.

Turning pink, Gerald unlocked his phone and deleted the last message he sent to Macy. Of course Arnold was watching his every move with that girl. Who was he kidding? The girl Arnold is completely ga-ga over just HAPPENS to be Phoebe's best friend. Of course Arnold is going to be defensive over Phoebe.

A small "ping" noise shot out from his phone, startling him.

" _7:58am_

 _Of course, handsome! See you Saturday."_

Gerald let out an exasperated sigh and slid the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Helga watched Arnold walk into the room. His eyes scanning his surroundings until they met with hers, and she watched as those eyes lit up for a short moment. A smile playing on his lips, as he walked towards a seat which was near her, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable.

Arnold remembered the bag he was carrying and proceeded to set it on his desk. Turning it so Helga's name was facing her direction. He turned his body slightly to make eye-contact with her.

She immediately spotted the bag and nodded in his direction, letting him know she's aware of its existence. He watched as she scribbled something on her notebook and held it up for him to read.

" _I'll get it from you after class."_

He nodded in return, his cheeks flushing slightly as she did her best to smile at him. She still seemed to be upset from the day before, he resolved. Returning his gaze to the front of the room, Arnold caught sight of Gerald taking a front-row seat in front of Mr. Leonel's desk. Was Gerald really that upset at him? All he had said was that Phoebe needed to be kept into consideration. Gerald's actions were hardly innocent, so Arnold felt he was too soft with him, even. Maybe Gerald just needed it to sink in a bit. He stared at the back of his friend's head and sighed to himself.

 _Splat!_

Arnold reach up into his hair and pulled out a fresh spit-ball. Turning to see Helga staring right at him, a part of his mind took him back to his fourth-grade days. How she's constantly sent spit-balls his way in order to annoy him. His eyes glazed over slightly as he stared at her.

She scribbled something on her notebook and held it up.

" _Why's tall-hair boy not sitting with you?"_

Observant as always. Brought back from his daze, he shook his head quickly and pulled out his own notebook and pen.

" _I'll tell you later."_

He worried for a bit, thinking she wouldn't want to speak to him later. She was most likely still needing some space from him. After all, that's probably why she left so early in the morning.

 _Splat!_

He fished out another spit-ball from his hair and turned to face her again.

" _Meet me at the empty stairwell after class."_

A smile crept across his face as she lowered her notebook and made contact with his eyes. He nodded happily returned his focus on the teacher, who now stood in front of the whiteboard, scribbling down some vocabulary words.

"I hope you all have your assignments ready." he said.

Helga looked through her notebook for a specific page and tore it out. She wrote her name at the top and set it on the corner of her desk to be picked up by her teacher. Resting her head in her hands, she stared at Arnold's back, as he pulled out his own assignment. Feeling her heart pound inside her, she buried her face in her hands. She could feel the redness creep onto her cheeks, making them burn. "Baby steps…" she whispered to herself. "Just take baby steps, and it'll be okay…"

She peeked through the cracks between her fingers to see him glancing over his shoulder at her. His own cheeks filled with color as he realized she saw him.

"Baby steps…"

* * *

The class finished quickly and everyone began to file out of the room. Helga stood up and gathered her things with the goal of meeting Arnold down the hallway. She slid her bag onto her and headed for the front of the room, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Hey!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Hey, uh, Helga. Got a minute?" Gerald smiled sheepishly at the girl.

Helga crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh! Um, could you just tell Phoebe that this Saturday… I can't go with her to the movies. I have, uh, I'm going to the dentist." He said, stumbling over his words.

She raised a brow at his statement. "Can't...YOU tell her?"

"Well, I left my phone in my locker, and I-"

"Yeah yeah!" she cut him off, "Save it. Fine. I'll tell her." Helga turned to bolt it out of the room.

* * *

Finally, she made it to the empty hallway. Turning the corner, she found Arnold waiting for her at the base of the stairs. His face turned red as she stepped towards him.

"So, uh…" Helga started, reaching for the bag he was holding out. "..Stella really wants me to eat, huh?"

Arnold rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, you ARE currently living with us. So I guess you're kind of our… responsibility?"

She scoffed in response, "Pfft! I'm NO ONE'S responsibility but my OWN." her brow furrowed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant, Arnold." she softened her expression and took a seat on the last step. "I was just messing around." she said as she looked through the bag. Yogurt, a chicken wrap, some crackers, and a bottle of chocolate milk. Interesting combination.

The boy took a seat next to her, staring out in front of them.

"So were you gonna tell me what happened with Gerald?" Helga said through a mouth-full of cracker.

Startled back into reality, Arnold remembered why he was there, "Oh!" he turned to face her, "I'm worried about Phoebe."

"Phoebe? Why Phoe-" Helga started, but stopped abruptly as she turned to face him as well. Their faces were mere inches away from each other as they sat so close together on the narrow step. Frozen in place, she could feel his breath on her as he exhaled. Her heart's face began to quicken as she felt his hand find its way on hers.

" _Baby steps…"_ she reminded herself, and slowly looked down at her hand. The warmth of his hand on it was intoxicating, but she did her best to breathe. "Wh-why Phoebe?" she tried again.

She could hear him inhale before responding, "Because I know… how much she loves Gerald." his fingers slid between hers as he said the word "loved", and it made Helga's heart do a backflip.

"What did he do…?" she managed to keep the conversation going through her feeling of bliss.

Arnold shifted a bit, "He's been… seeing… this other girl, and-"

This snapped Helga back to reality. She pulled her hand away and turned to face him again. This time with determination in her eyes, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Putting his hands in front of him as a form of defense, Arnold shook his head, "Look. He's been talking to and spending a lot of time with this girl. He's seeing her on Saturday. I'm worried that this could hurt Phoebe, if she were to find out."

It dawned on Helga that Gerald had told her to cancel Saturday with Phoebe to meet with this girl. "And you didn't DO something about it? You didn't TELL Phoebe when you first saw this happening? Are you THAT faithful to-" she stood up and began to rage, however she was stopped by the feeling of his hands on her wrists. He has stood up as well and came face to face with her once again. His eyes were gentle, though they pierced through her. She felt stunned under his gaze.

"I did talk to him." he said, trying to stay quiet.

"AND?!"

"And he wouldn't listen, so-"

Helga rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Of COURSE he wouldn't lis-"

"We need to talk to Phoebe. She doesn't deserve this."

Helga shook herself free of him, "No. YOU need to talk to Gerald." she turned to leave, "You're right, she DOESN'T deserve this. But you're his best friend. You can do something about this."

He didn't know what to say. Instead he just stared helplessly at her back.

"I don't want to have to be the one to tell her and break her heart." she looked over her shoulder at him, "That's not fair to me OR her."

"You're right, Helga" he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'll try talking to him again." he felt like he was blowing things with her all over again. He really did feel hopeless.

They stood in silence for a moment before Helga walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in close "Thank you for telling me." Without thinking, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Arnold's eyes grew wide, and his cheeks reddened as he watched her back away from him. She was obviously surprised by her own actions, and her face became flushed with embarrassment.

"I…" she started, but couldn't find the words to say. Instead, she grabbed her lunch bag and turned to run as far down the hallway as she could, leaving a pleasantly surprised Arnold to his own thoughts.

" _Baby steps…"_

 **Moonlight:** It's definitely not like Gerald at all, but hear me out! Something's gonna happen~! Let me know what you think!


	11. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **The Plan**

Pacing around the empty music room, Helga thought aloud to herself. Her mind racing through possible paths she could take in order to help her friend with the newly presented problem. Her path made circles around the large grand piano in the room. Her arms swinging back and forth in sync with her steps. Her brow furrowed in a deep scowl.

"What is that guy THINKING?!" she said to herself, "Playing with Phoebe like that… how COULD he?!"

She paused for a moment to angrily kick one of the music stands over, watching it fall with a muffled clatter onto the carpeted floor. A part of her wished the stand had been Gerald, for all the anguish she could imagine Phoebe going through if she knew about his actions. She couldn't believe any of it. Gerald was very flirty, she knew for a fact, but for him to betray her best friend like this… It was just not something Helga could really wrap her head around. Though, this wasn't the only thing messing with her head. What's more is the memory that continues to play on repeat in her mind. The memory of that morning. Sitting so close to Arnold. Holding his hand. Inexplicably kissing his cheek...

"AUGH!" She groaned to herself as blood rushed to her cheeks, lighting them up in the dimly-lit room. "What was _I_ thinking?! CRIMINY!" She did her best to inhale calmly. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, however, and continued to kick over the remaining music stands.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"There you are!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Helga tripped over one of the fallen music stands, landing on her hands and knees.

"Goodness! Are you alright?"

Helga looked up to see Phoebe with a look of genuine concern on her face. The small girl was carrying a couple of books, cradled tightly in her arms. Her hair was a bit messy, and her sweater was so long, it almost looked like a nightgown.

Getting back on her feet, Helga dusted herself off. "Hey Phoebe. Uh, what you reading today?" She asked, trying to sound normal, though she tried hard to press her nervousness into the back of her mind.

The girl smiled, "Just some textbooks on civil procedures and Tort law. Oh! And I was looking through this magazine here," she set the books down and pulled out a lonely magazine which featured a very dolled up woman in a fancy dress. "It has a lot of ideas for dates and how to put up my hair."

Helga swallowed hard, "S-since when have you been worried about things like that, Phoebs?"

Phoebe's smile widened, "Well, you see… I'm going on a date this saturday with Gerald, so I th-"

"Ah!" pretending to have suddenly remembered important information, Helga slapped herself in the forehead.

"What is it, Helga?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Uh, well...Gerald…" the blonde debated with herself if telling herself Phoebe was worth the risk of hurting her. "Gerald said… he told me to tell you he wouldn't… be able to see you on saturday-dentist appointment, he said…" Helga bit her tongue.

The small girl's smile quickly dissolved into a frown. She stared down at the magazine in her hands. "I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped…"

"Huh?"

Phoebe let out a sad chuckle, "Well, I had purchased two tickets for a movie, so now I'm just stuck with them."

Helga inhaled deeply and folded her arms across her chest. Her face forcing a typical Helga G Pataki smile. "I GUESS I could go with you."

"Thank you, but you don't have to, Helga. It's probably not a movie you'd want to see."

"Nonsense! I'll see any movie, as long as _you_ buy the popcorn." Helga said, wrapping and arm around the girl and walking with her out of the music room.

Phoebe giggled and nodded, "Buying!"

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and all of the students happily left the building. Conversations about what the weekend holds, and what kinds of shenanigans they were going to get into, filled the hallways. Arnold walked alongside Gerald, who had his phone out and was ignoring him yet again. His fingers tapped away quickly on the screen as he sent text after text to the one person Arnold knew he would be THAT anxious to respond to. Macy.

"Gerald." Arnold started as they stopped to gather items from their lockers. However, Gerald payed no mind to him as he continued to tap away at his phone. Arnold sighed deeply and closed his locker. "Are you seriously going to meet with her tomorrow?"

"What?" Gerald's eyes were still on his phone screen.

Taking the phone away, Arnold held it behind his back to keep it away from his friend. "For just ONE second, could you look at me? Please." His eyes were filled with determination, and brough Gerald to defeat.

"Yes, Arnold."

"Yes what? Yes, you'll actually listen to me?"

Gerald rolled his eyes in annoyance, "YES. I'm GOING to meet with her, Arnold. I don't understand why you're so insistent in trying to tell me what I can and can't do."

Feeling very take aback, Arnold dropped his arms to his sides, leaving the phone open for Gerald to take back from him. He was filled with disbelief. Disbelief at his friend's oddly defiant behaviour. He didn't expect this from Gerald at all.

"Phoebe-"

Turning away from Arnold, Gerald began to walk towards the front door. "This DOESN'T concern her, Arnold. Stay out of it."

Arnold watched as his friend walked out of the building without him. Repressing the urge to chase after him, he swung his backpack on and closed his own locker. He shoved his hand into his pocket to fish out his own phone. His mind went back and forth on whether he should text him or not. "It might just be best to leave him for now…" he said to himself.

A voice from behind him spoke, and made him nearly drop his phone.

"That went well, _football head._ "

He turned to see Helga, casually leaning on the lockers with her hands folded across her chest. A disappointed look on her face. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Well… I guess I can't say MY talk with PHOEBE went well either."

Arnold relaxed and sighed once again, "Is she okay?"

She shook her head in response, "I ended up offering myself up to replace _Gerald-o_ at the movies tomorrow."

"I guess that's a good thing…?"

Helga raised a brow at him.

"I mean, you can at least make sure she has fun." He stopped to think for a moment before a thought made his eyes light up.

"What?" She asked, mildly annoyed at his sudden silence.

"I was thinking…"

"OUT with it!"

"This is kind of...wrong, but maybe-"

"WHAT?!" she all but yelled. Her arms flung into the air.

"I could follow Gerald tomorrow. I mean, he might be telling the truth about meeting for school work, but…"

Helga nodded, but kept a slightly confused look on her face, "That's an odd proposal coming from you."

"I know, but it's the least I could do."

"I guess." she began to walk to the exit with Arnold trailing behind her.

 _Ping~!_

The chime of her phone startled her briefly before she remembered that she kept the darned thing in her pocket.

"Olga." she said to herself as she saw the flashing "new message" notification.

" _3:41pm_

 _Baby sister. I just wanted to check in. Is everything well up in Hillwood?"_

"I didn't know you had a phone." Arnold said to her as he walked up to stand at her side. He fumbled with his own device for a moment before handing it to her. "It might be smart to exchange numbers. You know… since we live together now." His cheeks turned a bit pink at his own boldness.

Helga looked at him, a bit surprised, "I...don't actually know my number. Olga just gave this to me before she left, so-"

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and held out his hand, asking for hers instead. Typing something quickly into her phone, they heard a soft _ping_ from his pocket.

"There. Now you have mine. And I messaged myself to have yours." He paused to look at her "...If you want it, that is."

She shook her head. "Thanks…"

He smiled.

"I-I mean I GUESS I'll have your number, since you pretty much TOOK my phone from me. Stupid football head." She did her best to scowl only to see him try to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"It's just funny, because-"

"Because WHAT?"

His smile relaxed as he looked straight into her eyes, "Because you don't actually mean it."

She felt the heat creep up to her cheeks and decided to head down the street towards the boarding house. Arnold caught up with her once more, and the two walked in a comfortable silence.

* * *

" _7:53pm_

 _Hey Olga. Things are fine up here. I guess."_

" _7:55pm_

 _It's great to hear from you, Helga! You guess? Is something wrong?"_

" _8:01pm_

 _Long story."_

" _8:04pm_

 _I have all the time in the world for you, baby sister."_

" _8:13pm_

 _Well… what would you do if you knew something that could hurt someone important to you?"_

" _8:14pm_

 _What do you mean? Is someone in trouble?"_

" _8:18pm_

 _I mean. I know something that can hurt Phoebe, but I don't want to tell her, because I just KNOW it will devastate her and I don't want to DO that to her."_

" _8:19pm_

 _I'm going downstairs for a glass of water. Would you like anything?"_

Helga looked up from her phone and stared across the room at Arnold, who was sitting comfortably on his bed.

"You do know we're literally 10 feet away from each other… In the SAME ROOM. Right?!" she said to him with a scowl.

He chuckled, "I know, but you were so focused on your phone that I didn't want to startle you by saying anything."

"And how is this any different?" She asked before adding, "I'll take a glass of milk and cookies, if you have any."

Sliding off the bed, he turned towards the door, "Coming right up."

Helga smiled as he left the room. She definitely enjoyed his company, and felt like the gap between them was closing at a nice pace. She loved his presence, even though they didn't interact much. He still kept himself within reach for her, and that alone was comforting.

 _Ping~!_

" _8:21pm_

 _I would tell her, Helga. A friend would protect a friend from being hurt. However, a best friend would be honest and be there from them WHEN they get hurt at an outcome of the honesty."_

Helga thought hard at her sister's words before finally responding.

" _8:28pm_

 _Thanks, Olga. Goodnight."_

 **Moonlight:** I know I've been busy, and this chapter is kind of short, but I have a lot planned for the next segment!


	12. Execute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Execute**

"Are you SURE about this?" Helga's concerned voice resounded through Arnold's room. She spent her time bouncing her gaze from his contemplative face to the phone resting in her lap. Olga hadn't messaged her at all since the night before, and it bothered her somehow. The last message she had sent last night left Helga with a heavy feeling deep in her gut. As if someone heave was sitting on her and wiggling around to get comfortable. However, She was also waiting to hear from Phoebe about the movie time. She was grateful for having a her own cell phone, as now she would be able to tell her best friend anything without having to call her from a landline.

Arnold slipped his sweater on and made sure to pop his dress-shirt collar from underneath it. Putting his hat on, he turned to face the girl who sat contemplating on the couch. "Yeah…" he said hesitantly. A slight inflection at the end of his word made Helga fold her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't exactly reassure me." She responded with a look of mild annoyance. "Don't you think Gerald with get mad if he catches you?! I mean, how do you even plan on being subtle enough not to be noticed?"

He sighed and slid his phone into his pocket. Looking at her and giving a slight shrug, he noticed Helga shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked.

No. She was most definitely NOT okay. She was doing her best to hold back an angry and concerned rant about pretty much anything that had to do with this entire issue.

Helga opened to mouth to retort, but was stopped by a ping from her phone.

" _10:12am_

 _Good morning, Helga. I'll be heading out to the theater now. I should be there by 10:30."_

Quickly typing a response, Helga grabbed her coat. "That was Phoebe. I guess I'll see yah, football head." She felt relieved. That message totally saved her from exploding at the naive boy.

He smiled in return and nodded. As she turned to leave, he noticed her phone sitting on the couch. "Helga wait-" In one swift movement, he grabbed her phone and started towards her. Believing she would keep walking, he took a step too many and wound up nearly knocking her into the closed door.

BAM!

Their combined weight slamming against the door sounded louder to them than it actually had been. Startled, Arnold pushed himself off of Helga, though he didn't back away from her, and tried to balance himself on his own two feet.

Her eyes grew wide as she came to the realization of, once again, being inches away from his face. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Um…" Arnold did his best to keep his composure, though a part of him seemed to enjoy the closeness. "You… you forgot your phone." He said, handing it over and reaching around her to open the door.

Helga tried to speak, but was too entranced in his gaze.

"H-have fun at the movie." He smiled once more and she turned to leave as quickly as she could.

Arnold sighed to himself as he watched her leave.

* * *

Bolting it through the front door, Helga raced in the direction of the theater. The pounding of her heart was loud enough to drown out the noises of the passing cars and pedestrians around her. As she approached her destination, she heard Phoebe call out to her from across the street.

"Helga! Over here!"

Looking across the way at the entrance of the theater, Helga could see Phoebe waving her arms to get her attention.

After waiting for the cars to stop, Helga jogged across the street towards her friend. "I'm here!" she tried to announce herself after breathing deeply. She shuffled, trying to make sure her phone was still securely in her pocket. It would take some getting used to having it around, so she feared she might have been careless with the device while she was running. "Here it is…" she said to herself as she pulled it out, inspected it for a moment, and then returned it to her pocket.

Phoebe tilted her head a bit, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Shrugging, Phoebe reached into her pocket for the tickets, "You look really flushed and flustered. I'm worried you might have a fever."

"What?" Helga touched the back of her hand to her forehead before realizing she was still a little in shock from how close Arnold had been to her. "O-oh! I just- I just ran all the way here, so-"

Phoebe nodded and smiled in return. "Well, let's get inside and have you sit down."

Following her friend, Helga tried her best to shake off the feeling creeping up her spine.

* * *

"Yeah yeah, Timberly. I'll be back later."

Arnold watched from around the corner as Gerald stepped out of his house. He noticed that his friend wasn't wearing the usual red hoodie. Rather, Gerald had decided to dawn a nice, flannel shirt. Odd, Arnold thought, as he had never in his life seen Gerald dress this way just to "work on a project". He could feel his chest tighten as the boy stepped down from the stoop.

"Where are you going?" Timberly's whiny voice called out from the doorway.

"I already TOLD you! I'm going to see a movie with Phoebe! Sheesh…" Gerald responded as he waved at his sister dismissively, and started walking down the street.

This. Was. Not. Good.

There was no way in the world Gerald was meeting Macy innocently. The guy had straight up lied to his family. Arnold whipped out his phone and started typing a message.

" _11:35am_

 _Helga. He just lied to Timberly and said he was leaving to see Phoebe. I'm going to follow him, but I already know this is exactly what we were afraid of."_

Slipping the device back into his pocket, he walked Gerald's path, keeping a safe distance away so as to not get caught. He seemed happy, judging by the way he was whistling and taking each stride with confidence as he walked down the streets of Hillwood.

The more Arnold watched him, the more his blood boiled under his skin. He never expected something like this from Gerald. Sure, he would flirt harmlessly, but something like this made Arnold question if he had even know the _real_ Gerald.

Suddenly, Gerald stopped in front of a large apartment building, which Arnold could only assume was where Macy's family lived. He ducked around the corner of the building, quickly, and listened as the front door opened.

"Hey you~!" Macy's all-too-chipper voice called out, as she exited the building and skipped down the steps.

Peering around the corner, just barely, Arnold watched as Gerald took her hand and walked her down the street. He took off after them, however, he was starting to feel like he didn't really need to anymore. He'd seen enough and wanted to back out. However a part of him pressed on to follow them down the street.

Typing another message, Arnold sighed to himself.

" _11:53am_

 _He's heading towards downtown with Macy. It might be best if we get them to talk to each other. Phoebe and Gerald, I mean."_

* * *

"Helga, you've been staring at your phone since we left the theater." Phoebe pointed out, as the two walked towards the ice cream parlor for a treat. "Is something wrong?"

Completely entranced by the messages on her screen, Helga didn't hear her friend. Instead, she thought deeply about what to do with this new information that was just dropped on her. Should she just tell Phoebe herself? Save the poor girl the trouble of confronting Gerald?

"Helga."

Should she just listen to Arnold's suggestion and be present when the two of them speak, giving Phoebe a crutch with her presence?

"Helga."

She was at a loss. Her mind cycled through a million options, it seemed, and yet she couldn't even bring herself to bring the topic up.

"Helga!"

"Huh?" Helga finally looked up from her phone and acknowledged her friend.

Phoebe giggled and smiled up at her, "We're here."

Before Helga could answer, she felt a strong force push her back.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

 _SLAM!_

"ACK!" she cried as she hit the pavement. Dusting herself off quickly, Helga angrily looked around to see who had the audacity to tackle her. Her fists were up and ready to punch the lights out of the idiot, but immediately dropped to her sides as she spotted Arnold, fallen over ...and Phoebe on the ground below him.

The boy pulled himself off of the small girl quickly, with a flushed face. "I'm so s-sorry, Phoebe!"

Helga watched as he helped her friend up. Her eyes focusing carefully on his face, which was now glowing from the heat that filled his cheeks. She could feel something tighten within her chest. Her breath came in shallow pants as she tried to calm the emotion bubbling up her chest.

' _Stop it, Helga!'_ she thought to herself, _'It's just Phoebe. It was an accident. Jealousy isn't your thing…'_

"Helga?" Arnold called out to her in a harsh whisper as he pulled both of the girls around the corner. "Helga, maybe you should go to a different ice cream place." he said with some nervousness in his voice.

She couldn't hear him. Her thoughts overpowered his voice, and he body proceeded to move on its own. "Don't. Touch. Me." She pushed his hand away and glared at him without thinking through her actions first.

Phoebe raised a brow at her friend, "Are you hurt?"

She growled in response, "I'm FINE. Or at least I WAS before this guy here treated us like sandbags. Sheesh!"

"I'm sorry…" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

"What are you doing here, Arnold? Were you getting ice cream too?" Phoebe asked.

Waving his hands in front of him, Arnold shook his head. "N-no! He's in- he- gee...gee it's cold! Actually, it's not a good idea to get ice cream today." he tried to lie, horribly, and Helga smacked her forehead in response as she realized what was going on.

"But the weather is nice enough for it." Phoebe giggled and started for the door.

"Pheobe don't!" both Helga and Arnold called out in unison.

But she had already stepped inside.

 **Moonlight:** I'm so so so sooooo sorry for taking so long. I just got done taking both of my teaching exams that I was studying like crazy for. Well, for those of you who are still reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	13. The Truth?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **The Truth?**

The doors of Slausen's ice cream opened, and Phoebe stepped inside, looking for a place to sit with her friends who stumbled in behind her into the parlor. The place was fairly empty, save for a few people scattered about. It was a little odd for a weekend crowd, considering Slausen's was heavily packed through the weekday afternoons. One would have assumed the place would be filled with people coming to get their ice cream this time of year.

As Phoebe looked up at the "specials" menu, Arnold tightly closed his eyes and hid behind Helga, who looked frantically around the room. Her eyes were wide open, and darting from one table to the next in complete panic, until she noticed Phoebe walk away from them, towards a familiar figure sitting on the other side of the room from them.

Helga jumped in fear when she heard the small girl exclaim "Macy!" in surprise as she waved to the girl eating her perfectly crafted sundae. Macy seemed to be carefully eating around the fruit pieces, as if she was saving them for last.

Macy sat up straight in her seat, her eyes glancing from the two sundaes in front of her to Phoebe as she approached her. "Hi...uh, Phoebe!" she played with her spoon nervously as she tried not to make eye contact. Leaning in an awkward position over the table, Macy tried to hide the fact that there was a second person with her, "What brings you here?"

Quickly shuffling over to her friend, Helga shot Macy a look for pure resentment and disgust. She immediately noticed the two deserts. The second was pretty much empty, which hinted that it MUST have been Gerald's. Only he could practically INHALE something so sweet. "We're HERE to have ICE CREAM. Doi!" she finally growled. Her voice carrying a more menacing tone than she had intended.

Narrowing her eyes, Macy sighed in exhaustion. "Nice to see you too, Helga. Now could you please leave before you spoil my ice cream for me with your horrible attitude?" the girl scoffed and straightened up to look Helga right in the eyes.

"Oh PLEASE. As if you would refuse to eat ice cream for such a stupid reason. Oh wait! Yes you would! Or else you'd have to run to the bathroom and THROW IT UP when no one was looking. Criminy!" Helga exclaimed in her usual bully fashion. The words obviously bothering the girl before them.

Phoebe pulled tightly on Helga's jacket and gave her a look, "Helga don't."

"Yeah, Helga. You might damage your reputation, talking down to people like that. Oh wait! You don't have to worry about that, because you're the LEAST LIKELY person to ever get ANYONE to like you." Macy flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking to Phoebe again, "Besides her, of course."

Resisting the urge to strangle the girl with her bare hands, Helga took hold of Phoebe's hand to drag her towards the door.

"Helga. Could we at least get some ice cream?"

"But-"

"Don't let her get to you. Let's just get a cone and leave, okay?"

Helga growled under her breath and silently agreed by following Phoebe to the bar. As they sat down, Helga perked up and looked around them. "Hey...where's Arnold?"

* * *

"I know you're in here."

The sound of a leaky faucet filled the room, as Arnold finished washing his hands. He had slipped away from the girls to look for Gerald. He knew the guy's tactics, and Gerald had the bad habit of hiding when he didn't want to run into certain people.

Hearing something clatter loudly to the bathroom floor behind him, Arnold perked up and walked toward the stall it came from. He knocked on the door of the stall and sighed. "Gerald?"

Silence.

"Gerald!"

Nothing.

Finally, Arnold pulled out his Phone and proceeded to call him. He waited in the silence for a few moments before hearing the ringing of the familiar tone coming from behind the stall door.

"Why are you hiding from me? It's obvious you're right there, Gerald. This isn't like you."

A sigh escaped Gerald's lips as he finally decided to open the stall door. His face dawned a defeated look, and yet his eyes tried to convey a sense of animosity towards his friend.

"The better questions is, Arnold, why are you even HERE?"

Taken aback, Arnold stumbled over his words, trying not to reveal his plan. "I-I was coming to eat ice cream, and I saw you walk in from down the street."

Gerald's eyes narrowed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you follow me in here? To the restroom?"

The guy had a point, it was odd and awkward for Arnold to do something like this.

Defeated, Arnold finally sighed and looked his friend straight in the eyes. "Alright, Gerald. I followed you. I had a feeling you would be lying to me about Macy, so I took it upon myself to figure it out."

"What? Why?!"

"Well, you ARE here with her, are you not? You lied to me. This isn't fair. It's not fair to Phoebe." Arnold glared at him, the look sending Gerald into a defensive mode.

"Know what? FINE. I'll tell you what's going on." Gerald inhaled deeply, "Phoebe's birthday is coming up, and I needed someone to help me plan something for her that she would like. I couldn't ask Helga, because she was spending all of her time avoiding the three of us. So I started Hanging out with Macy, because she knows Phoebe pretty well. They spent some time in the literature club together last year, and keep in touch."

Relaxing a bit, Arnold looked away in slight embarrassment, "I...guess that makes sense, but-"

"Exactly. Why would you doubt me?"

Remembering the exchange Gerald had with Macy in the hallways, Arnold froze. "Wait. This isn't just about that, is it? The way you were talking to her before wasn't normal, Gerald. You… really do like Macy, don't you?"

Exasperated, Gerald gripped his phone tightly, "Really, Arnold?!"

"Gerald, you wouldn't send girls hearts in a text message. You only do that for Phoebe."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you ask for my opinion on how you should word your messages to her all the time, Gerald." Arnold rolled his eyes. "Just admit it… Gerald, I'm your best friend… Or at least I THOUGHT I was…"

Leaning against the wall by the mirrors, Gerald shot Arnold a look of anger, laced with disappointment. "I thought we were too. That is, until you started giving all of your mind's attention to a one Helga G Pataki. Honestly, it threw me for a loop, Arnold. It felt like you weren't all there."

With his lips dropping into a solemn expression, the blonde's brows furrowed in sadness. "It really bothered you, Gerald…? I'm so sorry… I just-"

"I know. You couldn't help it." Gerald snapped.

"Gerald-"

Standing up straight again, his narrowed eyes seem to pierce through Arnold's soul, "Do you know what happened while you were off in la-la-land, Arnold? My relationship with Phoebe was falling apart."

"I didn't-"

"You didn't know. Of COURSE you didn't, because you were too busy to even notice. I tried to talk to you about it, but it seemed like you never even payed attention to me."

"I-"

"Do you know who did, Arnold?"

"Macy did." Gerald said matter-of-factly. "So yes. Fine. I DO like her. She seems to understand me, and she's been better to me than Phoebe."

Arnold's eye widened as he took this information in. He began to feel like the entire situation was his fault.

Gerald continued, "She doesn't expect too much from me, like Pheobe does. She doesn't take her friend's side over me, like Phoebe does. She doesn't treat me like I can ONLY hand out with her, and nobody else, like-"

"I get it, Gerald." Arnold said sadly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the door "It's just…I wish you could have talked to Phoebe about this first… you know, instead of just going behind her back."

With that, Arnold exited the restroom. He stood by the door for a moment, internalizing everything that took place in that conversation. His heart felt heavy and burdened to the point of breaking. He failed his best friend. He never wanted to do that.

"You want to take this outside?!"

He heard Helga's voice resound loudly through the small parlor, and perked up to look around the corner.

"Girls, please, not inside the store." the concerned, teenage, server did his best to deescalate the situation.

Helga stood, towering over Macy with her fists in the air, as if ready to punch her lights out. Macy, however, looked absolutely smug about something, and only stared back at the blonde with her hands on her hips.

"I swear I will make you regret what you said."

Macy giggled, "Oh dear. That reputation of yours, Pataki."

Grabbing Macy by the collar, Helga began to drag her towards the door, but was stopped by Arnold suddenly blocking her path.

"Helga!"


	14. Too Good

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Too Good**

Still holding tightly to the girl's shirt collar, Helga glared at the football-headed boy who stood between them and the door to the street, where her goal was to round the corner and rip Macy a new one. The girl deserved it. She had insulted her, like she usually does, which normally wouldn't phase her at all. However, this time it was different. This time she had broken the last string on the already out of tune guitar named The Life Of Helga G. Pataki.

"Back-off, hairboy!" She said aggressively, trying to walk around him, but he only stepped towards her. She could feel her whole body tremble as she glared at him. White knuckles and face going red, her chest tightening to the point where she felt she would burst in the worst of ways.

"Please, Helga. Let her go." his voice shook a bit, which caught Helga off guard. Her grip loosened and Macy slid free of her, backing herself into a nearby table and nearly stumbling over it.

The whole room went silent, as the two looked intently at each other. The guy behind the counter had moved around it to stand next to Phoebe, who could only watch in worry as Macy gathered her belongings and waited for something to happen. The only sounds they could hear were the low hums of the freezers, and the soft jazz music which played through the speakers around them.

Feeling as if she were holding her breath for too long, Helga finally exhaled slowly and hesitated to step towards Arnold, who stood quietly and patiently before her. "Helga...wha-" before he could say more, she took his hand and dashed out of Slausen's with him. She didn't even turn back to see Phoebe, who called out to her with all of the worry in the world. She didn't want to. She felt betrayed.

Who's side was she ON anyway?!

What made her say what she did? DO what she did?

Questions filled her mind as she sped down the street, dragging a concerned Arnold behind her. "Helga! Slow down!" he tried, but she didn't hear him. "Helga!"

* * *

" _Helga. What flavor are you having?" Phoebe asked calmly, looking over the options before them._

 _The blonde folded her arms across her chest, and humed briefly before pointing at the sign that read 'Very Berry Strawberry'. "Who does the naming around here, anyway?!" She spat._

 _Looking confused, Phoebe protested her choice "But you're allergic to strawberries, Helga."_

" _You think I don't KNOW?"_

" _Then why pick it?"_

" _Maybe I want to DIE of strawberry poisoning or something. DOI!"_

 _Even more confused, Phoebe took her friend's hand. "What are you saying, Helga?"_

 _Helga rolled her eyes and gave her friend a sarcastic sort of look, "Can't you take a joke, Phoebs?"_

 _An amused chuckle came from behind them, and they turned to see Macy had decided to join them at the bar. Helga immediately turned back around, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Her gaze returned to the list of flavors, as she pretended to read them._

" _Hey Pataki."_

" _WHAT. NOW?!" Helga responded through gritted teeth. Her hands balled into fists._

 _Macy took a seat next to her, leaning over the counter and propping her head up with a nicely manicured hand. She gazed at Helga with a spark of hate in her eyes, yet there was a pleasant smile on her lips. "I've heard some odd rumors about you, you know?"_

 _Helga ignored her, and silently cursed the girl._

" _Like, I heard that you ran away from home or something…" Macy said playfully. "Which I was thinking might be true, since… well, you're kind of a delinquent."_

 _Gripping the menu in her hand, Helga closed her eyes tightly. 'Don't let her get to you…' she thought to herself._

 _Phoebe leaned over the counter to look at Macy, "Helga isn't like that, Macy. She just needed to get away from her family." she tried to state peacefully._

" _Oh! My bad. Did I say 'KIND OF'? I meant that she IS. Phoebe, face it. Helga isn't a safe person to be around. I don't know WHY people like you or Arnold hang around her."_

 _Helga bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. Macy wasn't entirely wrong. She wasn't like the rest of their classmates. But it wasn't entirely up to HER to leave her family._

 _Phoebe cut in again, taking a deep breath, "Macy. Helga's been my friend since-"_

" _Oh! I remember, Phoebe. I guess THAT I can understand. But, I mean, at THIS point you two have NOTHING in common. So why bother anymore, Phoebe?" The girl spat with a mocking tone, shooting the small girl a look from around Helga._

 _Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe inhaled as if to say something, but then… didn't…_

 _Macy laughed, "See? What'd I tell ya?"_

" _Helga is-" Phoebe started and then stopped to think for a few seconds. It was quiet while she thought, and Helga gritted her teeth, wanting her friend to say something-ANYTHING to defend her. But then she said something that Helga wasn't expecting… and it made her wish Phoebe hadn't said anything at all. "-Y-you're right, Macy. We have...nothing in common."_

 _Helga's eyes widened._

" _She has completely different interests... her values are completely different from mine... and she's always getting into trouble... however-"_

 _Macy cut her off, thankfully, as Helga began to feel a lump growing in the pit of her stomach._

" _Exactly!" the girl's eyes widened as she agreed, "Arnold, though. I mean, seriously. That boy's an angel. I'm surprised Helga hasn't totally devoured him and spat him back out like everyone else." Macy played with her hair as she teased menacingly. "The guy gets special treatment from you, if you ask me." she shifted her focus to Helga. "It's strange, you know? You were avoiding pretty much everyone- including Phoebe- for a while now. And then, what? You waltz into Slausen's with BOTH Arnold and Phoebe, suddenly." Macy pretended to think deeply for a moment, before shooting both of her arms into the air in mock excitement, "Oh! Could it be that you LIKE him?!"_

 _Helga jumped in surprise at her question, dropping the menu in the process._

" _You do! No wonder!" Macy said sarcastically, and giggled the most annoying giggle in the world. "Oh… that's so sad, Pataki. I guess I can see why. I mean, so many people like the guy- me included, you know. But you know it won't work out, right? He's probably only hanging out with you, because he feels SORRY for you."_

" _Macy, please stop." Phoebe said quietly, trying not to escalate the situation further._

 _Patting Helga's shoulder, Macy delivered the final blow. "He's just too good for someone like you, Pataki."_

 _That was it._

 _Helga had enough._

 _Pushing the girl off of her, and nearly knocking her out of the stool, Helga took her by the shirt collar and leaned in to look her directly in the eyes. "Too good for me?! You think I don't KNOW that?! Why do you INSIST on saying such meaningless crap?!" she said through gritted teeth. The pain that she was trying so hard to hold back, began to flow freely from her blue eyes._

 _At that moment, the lonely employee came over to the group and raised his hands in protest of the situation, "Girls, don't do that here, please." he said, trying to stay calm._

 _Macy continued to tease, regardless of the situation she was in, "Ah. I'm glad you're aware. Maybe now you can give up? ...Like Gerald did." she finished, glancing over at Phoebe, who stood silent and confused._

 _Gripping tighter at the girl's collar, Helga's eyes widened, "WHAT... did you say?!"_

" _Give up, Pataki. Gerald did. He didn't want to be with someone like Phoebe anymore. I guess maybe now, you and her can grow a little closer. It's a good thing for you, right? I mean, it'll never work out with Arnold, so you need someone to comfort you, right? I'm only doing you a fav-"_

" _SHUT. UP." Helga said in a most vicious tone. How DARE she say such things?! How DARE she belittle Phoebe like that?! How DARE she try to completely ruin something that had been precious to her friend?! Her relationship with Gerald meant the world to Phoebe. And this girl just comes in and…_

" _But it's the truth, Pataki. Didn't you know?" she looked over Helga's shoulder, at Phoebe who only watched in complete surprise. "Gerald and I-"_

" _You want to take this outside?!" Helga cut her off before she could say anything more. Her heart fighting to keep Phoebe safe as much as she could._

 _Phoebe. Why had she been so calm through the whole thing? Why couldn't she speak up and help her?_

" _Girls, please, not inside the store." the concerned, teenage, server did his best to deescalate the situation._

 _Helga was beginning to feel her insides become knotted as she glared at the girl before her. Without even realizing it, she had raised her fists into the air, and prepared to land a 'finishing blow' on Macy's smug face._

" _I swear I will make you regret what you said."_

 _Macy giggled, "Oh dear. That reputation of yours, Pataki."_

 _Grabbing Macy by the collar, Helga began to drag her towards the door, but was stopped by Arnold suddenly blocking her path._

" _Helga!"_

* * *

"Helga! Please stop!" Arnold's voice sounded out of breath as he continued to be pulled along behind the blonde girl.

She finally slowed down and inhaled shallowly, letting go of his wrist. Her grip had been tight enough to leave a bright pink mark. Arnold inspected the mark, taking breaths that were just as shallow as hers, before gazing up at her bright red face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped for air and nearly collapsed on the sidewalk.

Arnold moved quickly enough to catch her before she fell, and helped her to a nearby bench. Her eyes darted around, trying to see where she'd brought them to in her complete daze.

The park.

Adjusting her breathing, she leaned back expecting the back of the bench, but instead felt Arnold's arm wrap around her shoulders. Startled, she tried to get back up, but he held tightly onto her arms and gently pulled her back down.

"Relax… " he said softly, through deep breaths.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head, loudly. Her hands, which had become numb, began to feel warm as he entwined his fingers with hers. Gazing out towards the landscape before them, Helga fought the urge to face him. The urge to look into his calming eyes and forget the events of just before. She didn't want him to see her like this again.

Scared.

After finally forcing herself to talk to Arnold again, Macy had replanted that seed of doubt in her mind. That he didn't want her. She wasn't good enough. He was just being kind, because that's who he is.

He was just being… Arnold.

Her grip on his hand loosened, and she took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to say anything. Not yet. She wanted to wait for him to talk. To ask her if she was alright. To ask what Macy had done to deserve her rage.

She waited patiently. Feeling like her heart would explode right then, from the anxiety she was feeling. Her eyes felt as if they were burning from how long she'd been holding back her tears. For the sake of her image.

For the sake of remaining the Helga G. Pataki that everyone knew.

Macy was right about that reputation.

She could have been right about everything she said.

Helga couldn't take it anymore. The silence between them was excruciatingly painful. Her mouth opened as she turned towards him.

"Arnold, I-"

But he only hushed her gently, and she finally realized that she had done a horrible job with her tears. His thumb traced her cheeks, wiping away the wetness.

"I-" she tried again, but this time, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him. His warmth radiating through her as she tried to process his movements.

Speaking softly, Arnold stroked her back, "You don't have to say anything right now… Just relax, okay? Don't think about anything… "

At that moment, she buried her face into his shoulder and let herself be overcome by the emotions that were bubbling up inside her. She sobbed loudly, as if crying would help her make sense out of everything that Macy said.

However, as he ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered her name so softly… she didn't care if he was just… 'sorry' for her...


	15. Anonymous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Anonymous**

" _5:12pm_

 _Helga, please call me. I feel like we have a lot to discuss."_

The blonde girl eyed the message on her screen, giving it serious consideration for a few moments. It was sort of unbelievable to her that she would get 3 phone calls and 5 messages in the span of an hour. It was _especially_ unbelievable that they would all be from the same person.

Phoebe.

Feeling her hand begin to tremble as she held up the pink phone, she closed her eyes tightly. Conflicted between returning her best friend's call, and ignoring the girl's somewhat out-of-character plea for attention, Helga felt like screaming. She wanted so much to help Phoebe through the confusion and anguish she must be feeling. Macy must have been happy to finally break the awful news to her. That Gerald was going behind Phoebe's back to see Macy. She must be absolutely broken about the whole thing, Helga thought. And to have just abandoned her back there to deal with it on her own…

Of course Helga felt guilty.

Phoebe had been there for her through everything. She had listened to her complain and agonize over "ice cream" countless times. She had helped her find herself through the short, yet straightforward words of wisdom she gave Helga. Phoebe never abandoned her.

Today was different, however. And Helga didn't know what to think. Watching her friend agree with Macy's words… and even explaining why Macy was right! Of all the things Phoebe could have done or said, this was definitely not something Helga had anticipated. And it hurt. Of course it hurt. To have one of the only people who meant so much to you, to just turn on you…

"I think… you should call her, Helga."

Startled out of her thoughts, the girl turned to see Arnold standing in the doorway to his room. She hadn't even heard the door open, as she was so lost in her contemplations. Flustered, Helga set the phone down next to her in a clumsy fashion, as she nearly dropped it onto the couch.

"A-arnold!" she exclaimed, "Why are you always CREEPING up on me?!" Her face flushed a deep crimson, as she avoided his worried gaze.

He sighed in response before taking a seat on the couch beside her. Picking up her phone, he glanced over the message. "I didn't mean to scare you, Helga." Arnold watched as her expression softened and she slowly turned to face him.

"Phoebe is…" she started, but couldn't find the words to express her feelings towards his earlier comment. She felt as if she were going mad from the conflict happening in her mind.

Shaking his head and giving her a small, reassuring smile, Arnold reached for her shaking hand and placed the phone in her palm, before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to." he said considerately, "But you can't just avoid her for the rest of your life." He let out another sigh as he watched her face sink into a look of genuine guilt, "Look… I don't know what happened between you three back there, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but if she's calling you like this, then… I think she really needs you, Helga."

He was right. She didn't want him to be right. Phoebe was supposed to be this wise, carefree girl who had a perfect life set for herself. Helga didn't want to see her hurt. But Arnold _didn't_ know what happened. Maybe if he knew… he would see why she was so torn.

Taking a deep breath, Helga looked up at the boy next to her. "Phoebe failed me today, Arnold. She tossed me aside and left me to fend for myself!" was all that could come out of her before she surprised herself with her own words. Was it really right of her to say that? Before she could allow herself to spiral down that rabbit hole of a thought, Helga urged herself to continue speaking. "...Macy said some things...about me and yo- a-and about Phoebe…"

Arnold only nodded for her to continue.

Balling her free hand into a tight fist, Helga looked back down at the phone. Anywhere but his eyes. They seemed to be piercing through her soul. "She said these...things, and-" searching for the words, Helga gripped the phone in her hand, "-a-and Phoebe… AGREED with her! Threw me under the bus! Left me for dead! Told her I was TROUBLE!" she gasped for air as she frantically flailed her arms around, and found herself standing in front of him.

He continued to nod, taking in her words carefully.

"I mean, haha! Of COURSE I'm trouble!" she continued to rant, pacing the floor of Arnold's room, "Of COURSE we're polar opposites of each other! But she didn't have to ADMIT IT! To MACY of all people!"

Before she could say more, Arnold spoke up, "Helga… can we talk about what happened between you and Macy?" his fingers fidgeting nervously, "I mean, you seem to really dislike her, and I've been wondering why."

"...Are you serious?" she responded, trying to hold back her 'bite'.

"I mean, it's obvious you dislike her because of what's happening with Gerald, but before… You and her started fighting before this all started, right?" he eyed her inquisitively.

Helga narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "'Dislike' is a huge understatement, _Football head._ " She turned to face away from him, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him about what happened or not.

Having waited for quite a while, Arnold stood and walked over to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious." Letting her go, he walked towards the door, but paused for a moment to glance at her once more.

"Wait." Helga said softly, as she turned to face him. "Do you remember that… poetry contest last year…?"

Blinking a couple of times, Arnold thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Macy won first place."

Helga shuddered in response. Her eyes rolling as she took a deep breath. "See, that's just it. She DIDN'T win first place."

Confused, Arnold moved to sit on his bed and give her his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, the poem that won was by… Anonymous!" Her arms shot up into the air.

"...So she didn't want to put her name on it? It doesn't mean she didn't win. And what does that have to do with you?" he asked carefully.

Feeling as if she wanted to pull her hair out, Helga quickly dug through her backpack, which sat on the floor by the couch. After a few moments of rummaging, she decided to dump its contents on the floor, making a mental note to clean it up later. "Here!" she finally grabbed a piece of paper and held it up.

Arnold couldn't read the contents of the paper, but could tell it was her usual pink pen. "What's that?"

Rolling her eyes once again, she walked the paper over to hand it to him, "The winning poem. By yours truly." She pointed at herself proudly, before remembering what it said. A blush filling her cheeks, she looked away.

"I've been...writing for a long time. I just didn't want my writing associated with me… I never wanted anyone to find out, so I didn't say anything when my poem won. Macy ended up taking credit." she said carefully.

"Helga. You're anonymous?" he questioned, "Are you the one who's been writing those amazing poems that Simmons read aloud?" his eyes grew wide and a smile played on his lips.

She didn't respond, but only pointed to herself as she continued to stare at the wall.

"You're amazing!" he said happily, "Why wouldn't you take credit for that, Helga?"

"It's not...who Helga G. Pataki IS, hairboy."

"But it IS who you are." he placed a hand on her arm, reassuringly, "I know that you've been putting on this act… for me…" he added, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "...but you didn't have to hide something like this." Looking back down at the writing, he let the words sink in again. "This poem...is about me, isn't it?" He blushed.

Helga jumped at the comment, "I-I… err… y-you were...uhh…The POINT IS-" her voice grew to that of a yell, "-That MACY took credit, KNOWING that it wasn't hers. When I confronted her, she acted like she didn't know WHAT I was talking about. And NOW she's head of the literature club!"

Taking her hand, Arnold brought her back to a sitting position. "I guess I understand now…" he smiled at her, causing her to hold back a swoon.

"Ye-yeah...I HATE her… Even more after what happened today." she finished. "By the way, where WERE you when that was happening?" She looked at him with a raised brow.

Arnold placed two fingers on his temple, and internally groaned as he remembered the conversation with Gerald. "I found Gerald."

Helga's eyes went wide, "And?!"

"He's… he's breaking up with Phoebe, and… after what he said I-"

"WHAT?!" Helga stood once more. Her face looking like she was ready to hurt the nearest living thing.

Taking hold of both of her hands, Arnold looked her in the eyes, "Helga, I-I feel like this is all my fault."


	16. Who's Fault Is It Anyway?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Who's Fault Is It Anyway?**

 _Arnold placed two fingers on his temple, and internally groaned as he remembered the conversation with his friend. "I found Gerald."_

 _Helga's eyes went wide, "And?!"_

" _He's… he's breaking up with Phoebe, and… after what he said I-"_

" _WHAT?!" Helga stood once more. Her face looking like she was ready to hurt the nearest living thing._

 _Taking hold of both of her hands, Arnold looked her in the eyes, "Helga, I-I feel like this is all my fault."_

Doing her very best to internalize his words, Helga stared him down. The look of disbelief and anger continuing to linger on her countenance. She wanted to speak. In fact, she wanted to _scream_ all of her frustrations at the boy who stood there silently holding both of her hands. _'What do you MEAN break up?! Why would that JERK hurt my best friend?! Why are you even FRIENDS with him?! This is YOUR FAULT?!'_ However, her heart tightened harder and harder as she stared into his eyes. Those green eyes of his that she had pined over for years. Those eyes that were pleading for her to spare him. For her to listen to him. For her to understand him.

Willing herself to breathe deeply, she squeezed his hands. "Arnold…" She said softly, and picking her words wisely, she continued, "...what...do you mean?"

Leaning into her, he spoke "Gerald told me that… that I… I-"

 _Ring~ Ding-Ding~ Ring~_

Startled by the sudden noise, the two looked over to the pink phone that had fallen out of Helga's pocket, onto the bed. She could only touch a finger to her temple, as she knew it HAD to be Phoebe again.

 _Ring~ Ding-Ding~ Ring~_

They stood there, staring at the device. For a moment, neither of them moved, but the ringing continued.

"Should I answer it for you…?" Arnold asked, almost hesitantly as he walked over to the phone.

"N-no! Don't-"

"Hello?"

Helga froze in her spot, her eyes growing wide. She didn't want to confront her. She didn't want anything to do with her right now. The whole thing...the whole issue was driving her into insanity. And hearing Arnold blame _himself_ for it...no. It wasn't okay. It wasn't right.

Arnold spoke softly, but attentively to the person on the other line. "She's right here. There's just… a lot going on right now, so I don't think she really wants to talk…" he glanced over at the blonde, who was watching him in a state of shock.

' _What would I SAY to her?! What would SHE say to ME?! What did she WANT?! ...WHAT am I DOING?!'_ Feeling as if her head were ready to burst right then and there, Helga all but sprinted to Arnold, taking the phone out of his hand. Pressing it tightly to her ear, she inhaled deeply.

"WHY didn't you LISTEN?! We TOLD you not to go in there, and you DID IT ANYWAY! I can't believe you just WALTZED in and greeted that PRINCESS the way you did! What were you THINKING?! GERALD IS-...I want to say-err...he is-" Helga blurted out her frustrations into the phone in an almost incessant ramble. Yet, her mind instantly shut down as she pulled away from the phone and glanced at the caller ID.

"...I take it...you haven't talked to Phoebe yet…?" a very calm and sweet voice came through the phone.

"O...O-Olga! Wwwwhat a _surprise_ …!" The girl cleared her throat nervously, "...Did you...need something…?"

"I was just calling to check up on you. You hadn't responded to my messages earlier, so I wondered if you were okay…"

Helga scoffed, "Not EVERYONE is that dedicated to their PHONE, _Olga._ "

"I guess not…" she chuckled in response, "About Phoebe, though. Is she alright? Did something happen?"

Nearly dropping the phone, Helga struggled to answer her sister's question. "She- um… Phoebe is… She-"

Arnold, who had been watching Helga fail at properly talking on the phone, decided to take it back from her. "Phoebe will be fine. We were actually JUST on our way to go see her. Don't worry." he said very calmly.

"I see" Olga replied, "Well, then I leave it to you."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Arnold?" Olga paused briefly to see if he was still on the line with her. "Please… take care of Helga. She's needs your support… I _feel_ it."

Thinking briefly to himself, Arnold sighed and almost breathed his response into the phone.

"She's in good hands." he smirked, though he knew Olga couldn't see him.

"Thank you."

Helga watched nervously, her fingers drumming violently into the door behind her. Her back pressed tightly against it and her breathing heavy. He looked up at her and smiled warmly before she began her, very predicted, protest.

"What do you MEAN 'we were actually JUST on our way to see her'?! We're NOT going to see her. Not right now. It's too soon! She'll blame me-" stopping herself in her tracks, she watched as his expression faded into a solemn look. "...Arnold.. I'm so sorry…" She reached a hand out to him, but balled it into a fist before she could even feel his warmth.

"Helga…?"

"Arnold!" her brow tightened into a tight-knit scowl, "We AREN'T going to see Phoebe right now."

"But-"

"We're going to see someone else FIRST."

Staring intently at her, he reached for her fist, which lingered in the air.

"This is NOT your fault, _footballhead_. Don't even THINK that-"

"Gerald said that I-"

"Don't-"

"He said that I had been ignoring him and that lead to-"

"Arnold STOP."

"-That lead to him feeling awful about his relationship with Phoebe, because-"

"ARNOLD! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" She tightly took hold of his shoulders, her forehead nearly ramming into his.

"-because I wasn't there to help him deal with their problems. I was a horrible friend… all because I was preoccupied…" he stared into her eyes, almost unblinking as he spoke at a loud enough volume for her to hear over her own yelling, and yet so calm and so clear to not rile her up even more.

Taking slow, deep breaths, she did her best to speak softly, "Arnold, it's not your fault… Listen to me."

His voice has dropped to that of a half-whisper as she regained her composure, "...I was too focused...on you, Helga… I ignored my best friend's distress… because I was thinking about-"

But he couldn't say more, as her lips took over his.

Surprised, his eyes widened and he felt his mind go blank from the sensations. Her breath tickled his face as she exhaled slowly. Her lips pressing firmly on his almost hurt from the tightness, but they were soft. He could feel her frustration in the pressure. He felt as though these were her last attempts to get him to shut up. To get him to stop overthinking. Quickly, he complied and let his body relax.

As if she were waiting for that cue, Helga released some of the pressure on his lips to pull away from him just enough to gaze on his now half-lidded eyes. Feeling her heart racing, she inhaled deeply. _'WHAT am I DOING?!'_ she thought to herself, but before she could collect her thoughts and regain her composure, Arnold's arms encircled her waist and gently pulled her closer. Closing the gap between their lips once more, Arnold softly and carefully pressed himself onto her. _'H-hey!'_ She could feel her face burning, and her arms weakened, sliding down his chest.

Before she could get lost in the blissful feeling, he regretfully pulled away from her.

"If…" he began, "if you want to go see Gerald first...that's fine."

She nodded slowly. Still in her trance.

"But… we will go talk to Phoebe afterwards. Okay?"

Again, she nodded. Her eyes filled with a look Arnold had rarely caught glimpses of before.

He took her jacket in one hand, and wrapped his other arm around hers, heading for the door.

 **Moonlight: Please check out my new story "The Game", for something a bit lighter!**


	17. Gerald

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Gerald**

The walk to Gerald's house was long and dreadful. As her head filled with thoughts of what if and maybe, Helga clung to her only lifeline. Her only sense of comfort. Arnold; who was very much aware of the troubles she was facing as they made their way over to confront his best friend, and he gripped her hand tightly in return.

"It'll be okay…" He said, trying desperately to reassure her, as they paused for a moment on the corner of the block that led to Gerald's.

She shook her head, unable to look at him, and instead gazed down the road ahead of them. "I know, I just… I want to squeeze the-"

"No." He cut her off with a hand to her mouth, "There will be no squeezing of anyone's anything, okay?"

Helga paused and looked at him intently before breaking into a small chuckle, which grew into full-blown laughter.

"What..?"

She continues to laugh, "Squeezing…!"

Narrowing his eyes, Arnold sighed, "Very mature… Come on. Let's go."

Lightening up a bit, she took his hand once more and followed after him. "Admit it. You thought it was funny too." She could hear him chuckle, making he smile widen. Pulling herself closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Hey Arnold…"

"Yes, Helga?"

She inhaled deeply, trying her best to relax, "...thank you."

A deep red filled his cheeks, but he couldn't find the words to respond to her, so instead he nodded.

As soon as they made it up the steps of the Johansen home, Helga could feel the dread spreading through her again. Pulling slightly on Arnold's sleeve, she stopped him from knocking on the large, green door. He turned to face her and sighed, taking he hands in his. "It's alright. We'll sort this out, and talk to Phoebe…" She stared up at him from a step below and nodded slowly.

Turning back to the door, Arnold finally knocked softly and waited for one of the Johansen's to answer. It didn't take long for the door to swing open, revealing the one and only Timberly. Her brightly colored pajamas nearly blinded the two.

"Arnold! Are you here for dinner?" she said excitedly.

He shook his head, "Actually, we need to talk to Gerald. Is he around?"

Timberly peered around the boy to see Helga standing awkwardly on the steps. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Oh. You brought a girl." she grumbled as she opened the door wider to let them in. "Gerald is in his room." She pointed to the stairs and they two began to ascend; Timberly's glare never leaving Helga, who gave her a trademark Pataki scowl in return.

"Sheesh," she breathed when they were out of earshot, "What's WITH that girl anyway?"

Arnold rolled his eyes as a small blush filled his cheeks, "Um… she used to have a crush on me, I guess…"

Helga scoffed in response.

When they approached Gerald's bedroom door, Helga took in a long, desperately needed breath. She felt as if she would pound the boy if she didn't do her best to maintain her composure. They waited in what seemed like an eternity of silence. She could feel the demeanor she had worked up to begin to melt away into the anger and uncertainty that she had been feeling before.

Knocking once more, Arnold looked at his watch. "There's no way he'd be anywhere but home at this hour." he said, more to himself than to his companion.

"M-maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Helga stammered in response, "Let's just forget about this whole thing and go home."

"What?" Arnold turned to face her, disbelief on his face.

Words continued to flow right out of her in hopes that they two of them would back out from this situation they had gotten into, "I-I mean it's not even our issue, and we shouldn't-"

Just then the door opened.

"She's right, Arnold. It ISN'T your issue." Gerald's voice came from behind them.

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed, taking a step towards his friend. "I was beginning to think you weren't home."

The boy looked slightly annoyed at the two standing in his doorway, "Well, I _was_ trying to sleep, but you two woke me up."

"Sleep? At 7pm? Really…" Helga rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice to see you too, Pataki." he said to her before lookin back at Arnold, "...Why are you here anyway?"

Arnold felt a big hurt by his words. It was a common occurrence that he would stop by Gerald's place with no prior notice, just to spend time with him. Usually, he would be welcomed happily and the two would just enjoy eachothers company while they did their own thing in the same room. So to be asked why, felt like they didn't have that sort of bond anymore. He silently blamed himself.

"We...we need to talk."

Gerald rolled his eyes, "I already told you everything. Arnold-"

"I know." Arnold stopped him from heading down a slippery slope of negativity again, "...I just want to talk it over… Give you my point of view...OUR point of view." he said, looking over at Helga, who stood quietly next to him.

Without saying anything else, Gerald opened the door enough to let them both through and closed it after them.

The group found seats in the room and faced each other in a somewhat awkwardly. It was quiet for a few moments as Arnold fumbled with the hem of his shirt, and Helga did her best to avoid eye contact with Gerald, who seemed like he was fully prepared to kick them out of his room at any moment.

Finally, Arnold cleared his throat, "Gerald, I'm sorry."

"What?!" Helga perked up and shot a death glare at the blond next to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me."

"Stop. We talked about this, Arnoldo. It's NOT your fault!"

Gerald raised a brow at his friend.

Arnold continued, "I know I should have been more attentive to you, but Helga's right."

"Arnold it's- wait, I am?" the girl straighten up in her seat.

"This whole thing with Phoebe… maybe I could have done something to help you, but what you did was ultimately your choice." Arnold looked straight ahead at his friend, trying to get him to understand.

Gerald scoffed. "I keep thinking back at what I could have done differently, you know."

Arnold listened intently.

"But I couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't ultimately hurt her…" Gerald finished quietly.

Helga's knuckles began to turn white from how had she was clenching her fists. Her body itched to jump out of her seat and yell at the boy.

"I just wish I had my best friend to help me through that, you know…? But you weren't there. At least, not mentally there."

"It's NOT Arnold's fault, Gerald." Helga finally spat, "Any issue you may have had with Phoebe was YOURS. You had every chance to ask for an opinion, but you chose not to. Why? Because your friend was dealing with his own issues. I get that, but why would you think he wouldn't help YOU?" she did her very best to stay in her seat, and Arnold's hand on her shoulder made sure of that. "You know what I think, Gerald? I think you were just a coward."

Leaning towards her, Gerald whispered a soft "What?!"

"You heard me."

Arnold pulled on her sleeve, "Helga, don't-"

"Don't try to _defend_ him, Arnold. That's what he is. He couldn't handle an issue with Phoebe on his own, so he decided to find someone else to fall on! He didn't want to works things out with her, so he decided to _hurt_ her instead!"

"That wasn't my intention, _Pataki_!"

Helga finally free'd herself from Arnold's grasp and stepped towards Gerald in an angry daze, "But you DID."

Arnold got up as well and took hold of both of her shoulders, silently pleading her to stop fighting.

However, much to his surprise, Gerald didn't fight back. Instead, he sighed and leaned back onto his bed. "I did… You're right…"

"You know what else I think?" Helga started, eyeing the framed picture on his night stand. "I think you still really like Phoebe…"


	18. Empty Window

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **The Day You Will**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Empty Window**

" _9:13pm_

 _Phoebe, are you home?"_

Helga stared at the sent message for a long moment, before shoving her phone into the pocket of her jacket. Her impatience began to get the best of her, and the drizzle that had begun to fall over her was not helping at all.

"I can't _believe_ him!" she muttered under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest. "I can't _believe_ he would blame it on YOU!" Turning to face Arnold on that last word, she aggressively shoved her finger at his chest.

Sighing, Arnold grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back under the the overhang of the bus stop.

"Hey!" she complained for a brief second before realizing he was just trying to get her out of the rain for what seemed like the millionth time since they left Gerald's house. She had kept wandering away as she looked at her phone, put it away, pulled it out again, and repeated the process over and over again.

"Maybe…" he started, brushing the rain off of both their shoulders, "...maybe we should head back to the boarding house?"

"No!"

"Helga, she obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, and maybe… that's okay." He looked down at his shoes, "Maybe she needs to be alone right now. Maybe it will help her relax and reason things out for herself… Maybe she'll contact Gerald herself and-"

Placing her hand over Arnold's mouth in order to silence him, Helga glared at him. "Maybe. Maybe. MAYBE! Do you even HEAR yourself?! She's obviously SUFFERING right now and is too prideful to ask for help!"

He gently removed her hand from his face, "Prideful? Phoebe doesn't strike me as the type to take it this far, Helga."

"YEAH?! Well you haven't known her as well as I have." she finished quietly and stared out at the house before them.

The light in Phoebe's bedroom had turned off. How long had they been waiting there? Why didn't they leave when her parents informed her that Phoebe didn't want to see anyone? It was late, and the rain didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Turning to face him again, she sighed. "Arnold, let's just… go home." She Helga shoved her hands into her pockets. "Maybe… you're right… Maybe she doesn't need me right now."

Arnold walked over to the girl and reached into one of her pockets, lacing his fingers in hers. They began to walk down the road towards the boarding house in silence.

 **Moonlight: Suuuuper short for a return chapter. But I can now say student teaching is over, and I finally have my degree! I'll write a longer one next time. :) Thank you to all of you who have been super patient with me!**


End file.
